SasuSaku: The last
by GSMatsuri
Summary: ¿Cómo termino Sasuke formando una familia con Sakura? ¿Cómo se enamoró de ella? Todo lo que estos personajes tuvieron que pasar para lograr estar juntos /Este fic puede contener spoilers si no conoces el final del manga/
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

 **Prólogo**

Cuando llegó junto al resto del equipo médico los encontró tirados en el suelo, sobre los restos de las estatuas que representaban la rivalidad ancestral que estaban condenados a tenerse. Sus brazos estaban perdidos entre los escombros y ambos ninjas miraba el cielo sonriendo y agotados.

Hinata apareció a su lado en un segundo, Ino estaba detrás de ella. —Nos encargaremos de Naruto— dijo la rubia y el equipo se dividió en dos.

Debió haber ido con Naruto, pero sus molestos sentimientos la traicionaron, corrió a Sasuke.

—¡Primeros auxilios a ambos y que sean trasladados a un campo médico de inmediato! — la voz e Sakura se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Los médicos encargados detuvieron la hemorragia que la perdida de sus brazos había ocasionado y de inmediato fueron puestos en camillas para ser transportados.

Por la periferia de su campo de visión distinguió a Hinata acercarse a Naruto y el rubio sonreírle mientras recitaba unas cortas palabras que no logró entender.

—Sakura— la voz de Sasuke sonó tan lastimada como su cuerpo. Ella lo miró sin entender por qué la llamaba, pero antes de poder hacerle alguna pregunta el chico quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas, el hospital seguía en reparaciones pero estaba suficientemente estable para ser ocupado en ciertas zonas, una de las habitaciones había sido asignada para sus dos mejores amigos y Sakura los vigilaba día y noche casi sin abandonar el cuarto.

Shikamaru había visitado a Naruto solo unos días atrás e incluso antes de retirarse a su aldea Gaara había pasado por la habitación a ver el progreso de su amigo, peor no había progreso. Hinata, claro, pasaba dos veces al día todos los días, le llevaba comida a Sakura y las mejores flores que encontraba para la habitación, verla tan preocupada le hacia pensar a la pelirosa lo idiota que era su amiga. Sasuke por otro lado solo había recibido la visita de Kakashi.

Durante tres días más siguió sin ocurrir nada, nadie además de Hinata se presentó en el hospital.

Hasta el cuarto día a las 4 de la mañana Sakura escuchó un ruido ligero que fue suficiente para despertarla, tampoco dormía muy bien en esa silla.

Se levantó rápidamente y cruzo la habitación hasta Sasuke.

—No veo— dijo espantado

Sakura acarició su cabello inconscientemente —Solo es la venda..

Sasuke pareció relajarse. —Quítamela.

A Sakura le sorprendió lo autoritaria que sonó su voz pero lo hizo para tranquilizarlo. Cuando el Uchiha abrió los ojos tardo unos momentos en enfocar la vista en las sábanas de su cama.

Sakura lo miró sin hablar y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, era estúpido tratarlo así pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Naruto? — preguntó con voz ronca.

—Está aquí, está bien— dijo ella. El guardó total silencio ante su respuesta y tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de girar el cuello para ver al rubio.

Sakura le acercó un poco de agua y él bebió en silencio y durante largo rato.

—¿Podré irme pronto? — preguntó él

—No lo creo.

Sasuke se movió un poco solo para mirarla mejor. —Sakura...

—¿Que necesitas? — dijo ella esperanzada.

—Karin... podrías pedirle que venga.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, "rechazo" fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente. Karin en lugar de ella, eso era lo que él quería.

—Sí, iré a buscarla— dijo con voz tranquila, fingiendo la frialdad que como ninja médico debió adquirir hace años.

Sasuke volvió a mirar el techo y la ignoró de nuevo. Ella salió de la habitación reteniendo las lágrimas y un sabor agrio en la boca.


	2. Demonios interiores

**Demonios interiores**

—¡Al fin mañana!— gritó Naruto, Sakura asintió lentamente a incluso Sasuke pareció un poco feliz por la noticia —Llevo días sintiéndome de maravilla.

—Planeamos hacer una fiesta por su alta, mañana en mi casa.

Naruto alzó el brazo con entusiasmo —¡Genial! Ahí estaremos.

—Yo no iré— anunció Sasuke con desagrado

—Por supuesto que irás— Naruto sonó autoritario así que Sasuke optó por no darle importancia y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, me iré a comprar cosas. Firmaré sus altas mañana por la mañana.

Naruto agradeció a gritos y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio.

Sakura salió de la habitación más cansada que nunca. Poco después de que Sasuke despertará Naruto también lo hizo así que nunca tuvo tiempo de hablar a solas con él, Karin en cambio sí tuvo tiempo apenas le comunico que Sasuke había despertado la chica de lentes corrió al hospital habló con él un largo rato y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver.

Entró a la habitación número dos del mismo pasillo, Tenten estaba ahí con Hinata.

—Aquí esta todo, bien señalado— Sakura le dio dos hojas a Tenten que la castaña revisó con gusto.

—Gracias Sakura.

—Esta calculado para que te sientas bien y no aumentes mucho de peso. Tendrás que ser muy estricta con lo que comes a partir de ahora.

Tenten asintió —Lo haré, es muy importante.

Sakura se sentó en la cama frente a sus amigas.

—¿Las veré en la fiesta mañana, cierto?

Tenten asintió pero Hinata contestó —Llevaré algunos platillos.

—Sería genial, nadie cocina como tu Hinata— la chica se sonrojó un poco

—Debo dejarlas, aún quedan cosas que hacer antes de tomar un descanso— se excusó Sakura y salió de la habitación.

No salió del hospital hasta pasadas las 12 de la noche y cuando lo hizo se sentía increíblemente cansada, llegó a su casa y aventó sus zapatos, dejó sus cosas en la mesa del comedor y fue a su habitación a tumbarse en la cama.

Ino le había dicho que trabajaba demasiado... tal vez tenía razón, era demasiado, pero no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Se durmió de inmediato.

Sasuke esperó a que la respiración de su amigo se hiciera constante y tranquila y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Huyes de nuevo? — preguntó Naruto a sus espaldas. Él se detuvo en la puerta. —No puedo correr tras de ti esta vez, pero le romperás el corazón a Sakura de nuevo y te juro que esta vez yo te romperé la cara.

Sasuke medio sonrió —¿Aún la amas?

Naruto se incorporó en la cama —No.

—¿Y entonces porque me dices eso? — Sasuke escupió las palabras sin darse cuenta

—Porque es mi amiga y ya ha sufrido demasiado por ti, se te vas esta vez la destrozaras.

El silencio de tan solo unos minutos pareció eterno en la habitación

—No planeo irme— dijo el azabache pero aún así salió por la puerta y dejo al rubio solo en la habitación.

Sasuke se sentía débil aún, no se acostumbrada a tener una extremidad menos, aunque fuera temporal, y se dio cuenta que cosas sencillas como subir a los árboles le costaba más trabajo de lo normal. Konoha estaba casi reconstruido, tampoco había sufrido grandes daños pero se notaba un aire de renovación en toda la aldea.

Fue por los tejados hasta su destino final, era una casa blanca de dos pisos con un balcón de media luna. Sasuke formó una leve sonrisa cuando vio la puerta del balcón medio abierta.

Dudó un momento pero al final decidió no acercarse más. Sasuke se regañó mentalmente, se estaba comportando como un niño estúpido. Tal vez siempre se comportó como un niño estúpido.

Sasuke se sentó en el tejado frente a la casa de Sakura sin quitar la vista del balcón. Era una noche bastante oscura porque la luz de la Luna estaba oculta bajo varias nubes grises.

—Te congelarás esperando ahí— la voz de su hermano entró en sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando bloquearlo pero fue inútil —Eres idiota, Sasuke— casi podía ver a Itachi sonreír burlonamente.

Un ruido sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos miró agresivamente al intruso pero se encontró solo con un niño pequeño que había corrido por la calle y se había caído dolorosamente. Su hermano mayor y su madre llegaron corriendo a ayudarlo, el niño simplemente se levantó y mostró una sonrisa a su hermano.

—Mph— Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver a la familia alejarse.

Sakura debía estar profundamente dormida porque a pesar del frió que entraba por la puerta de su balcón nadie se levantó a cerrarla.

Antes de volver al hospital Sasuke cerró la puerta del balcón.

* * *

Sakura salió del hospital con tranquilidad, Naruto iría a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse y Sasuke al departamento que Kakashi le había asignado, por la noche ambos muchachos se habían comprometido de aparecerse en la fiesta.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a Hinata esperándola en la puerta y ambas entraron directo a la cocina.

—¿No vendrá Tenten?

Hinata negó —Fue a hablar con Lee y Gai-sensei.

—Oh... ¿Les comentará la noticia?

—Sí, sé que lo tomarán muy bien

Sakura miró a su amiga por la periferia de su visión, cocinaba con suma dedicación. Hinata había cambiado mucho de aquella niña de cabello corto que apenas podía hablar, aún era tímida y se ponía nerviosa solo de ver a Naruto pero no se desmayaba, ni tartamudeaba como antes. Naruto no lo entendía, era idiota para entenderlo pero esa chica tímida lo había ayudado de maneras que ni ella ni Sasuke podrían jamás igualar.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? — preguntó Sakura de pronto

—Mi padre y Hanabi.

—¿Tu padre?

Hinata asintió —Lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Al poco tiempo Ino entro a la casa como si fuera de ella.

—¡Ah! ¿Empezaron ya?

—Te tardaste demasiado, fea. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Ino dejo la bolsa de compras en la mesa y se lavó las manos para ayudar a sus amigas.

—Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Sai ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó Sakura

—Sí, más o menos, empezando.

Hinata comenzó a cortar los ingredientes para el ramen favorito de Naruto mientras escuchaba a su amiga rubia contar de su vida amorosa.

—¿Estará Sasuke aquí? — preguntó al fin Ino

—Dijo que vendría— Sakura intentó darle poca importancia a la respuesta, porque temía ilusionarse demasiado con el asunto, si al final Sasuke no se presentaba estaría más que desilusionada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta por segunda vez, Ino fue a abrir rápidamente y dejo entrar a Tenten a la casa.

—¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó Sakura sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Bastante bien— contestó la castaña, Hinata sonrió aliviada.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

Las tres chicas guardaron un silencio espectral pero al final Tenten soltó un fuerte suspiro y contestó —Estoy embarazada.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder contener su sorpresa —¿Qué? ¿De quién?— pero Tenten no contestó verbalmente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se esforzaba por retener e Ino supo todo —Oh... Neji— susurró. Ino la abazó fuertemente.

—Basta fea, la lastimarás— dijo Sakura para quitar tensión al momento, funcionó porque Tenten se rio.

—Este niño tendrá a la familia más rara del mundo— dijo Ino soltando una risa. —Un rubio ruidoso, dos hombres en mallas verdes, un glotón, dos aficionados a los animales, y una loca como Sakura entre otras cosas.

—Hey, ¿Cómo que loca?— Sakura lanzó un plato a la cabeza de Ino que ella atrapó con facilidad.

Tenten logró reír e iba a decir algo importante pero Sakura se adelantó

—Ino, no puedes mencionar nada de esto a nadie, al menos no hasta que el clan Hyuga lo sepa.

Ino entendió la gravedad del asuntó y se comprometió a mantener el secreto luego las chicas siguieron cocinando.

* * *

Sasuke entró a la reunión cuando la mayoría ya había llegado y se arrepintió apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta. La mirada de todos los presentes se clavó en él y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, nadie lo miraba con odio, al menos no como la mayoría de la gente en la aldea, sus ex compañeros, sus ex amigos lo miraban con cansancio combinado con un poco de aceptación.

Lee se acercó a saludarlo, seguido por Choji, Shino e incluso Kiba le dio unas pequeñas palabras de bienvenida.

Naruto lo recibió con una sonrisa. Ino y el chico nuevo, Sai, estaban en el balcón, ajenos a su presencia al igual que Tenten y Hinata que charlaban con gusto al otro lado de la habitación.

Sakura se le acercó con un plato vacío —Sírvete de comer lo que gustes— le dijo y luego fue a entregar platos a los demás presentes.

En la reunión faltaba Shikamaru y los de la arena, pero ellos habían vuelto a su aldea unos días atrás o eso le había dicho Sakura en su tercer intento por crear conversación con él.

Sasuke se alegró cuando terminó su comida, había pasado suficiente tiempo y ahora podía retirarse sin parecer un mal agradecido con todos en la reunión.

No se tomo la molestia de despedirse de nadie, solo salió de la reunión lo más disimuladamente que pudo y nadie lo detuvo pero al llegar a la esquina la chica que siempre le complicaba la vida apareció detrás de un poste de luz. Sasuke rio mentalmente, a veces olvidaba que ella también era una buena ninja, debió seguirlo por los tejados de las casas.

—¿Te vas de nuevo? — preguntó Sakura, Sasuke notó como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y supo que a la chica le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo encararlo.

—Quiero descansar— dijo él en tono cortante y se dispuso a retomar su camino pero ella le cerró el paso y cruzó los brazos. Sasuke supo que al fin había llegado el momento, el momento de hablar todo lo que tuvieron que hablar hace meses.

—Eres un idiota— soltó ella tan repentinamente que él pasó por un ligero shock mental —pero yo soy más idiota. Me dejaste en una banca, casi me matas en repetidas ocasiones y aquí estoy otra vez, siendo sincera contigo e intentado que me quieras.

Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna

—¿No me amas ni un poco, cierto? — Sakura casi se atragantó con esas palabras pero el silencio que Sasuke mantuvo por unos largos segundos fue mucho peor.

—No lo sé— fue la mejor respuesta que Sasuke logró formular y de nuevo vio el corazón de Sakura romperse por su culpa —Solo... dame tiempo— fue lo más sincero que le había dicho nunca y la chica logró formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos semanas después Sasuke hizo lo que siempre había hecho cuando debe luchar contra si mismo... se fue de la aldea pero esta vez Sakura se despidió de él y él le prometió volver pronto.

 ** _No olviden pasar a leer NejiTen: The last y ShikaTema: the last :D_**


	3. Reconstruir un camino

**Reconstruir un camino**

Sakura se levantó sobresaltada por segunda noche seguida, algo no estaba bien. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la pesadilla pero eso al parecer no la hacía menos terrorífica.

Volvió a taparse con las mantas y se recostó en su cama, no quería volver a dormir, faltaba menos de media hora para que su despertador sonara.

—Sasuke... — susurró con esperanza pero nada sucedió... no esperaba que algo sucediera.

Cuando su despertador sonó la chica fue a ducharse para comenzar su día en el hospital. Solo faltaban dos días para que Tsunade colocara la prótesis de brazo a Naruto y ella quería estar en tan interesante procedimiento pero antes debía terminar todo su trabajo en el hospital.

—No debo volver— se repitió en voz baja. Había algo extraño en hablar con él mismo, pocas veces lo hacia, aunque viajaba solo muy a menudo, no le gustaba aquel hábito extraño pero en este viaje en particular desde que había salido de Konoha, dos días atrás, había tenido la plática más larga de la vida consigo mismo. —Aún no mereces volver, Sasuke— y se contestó el solo —Eres un idiota— Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco.

 _—_ _¿No me amas ni un poco, cierto? — recordó las palabras de Sakura._

La respuesta que le había dado fue lo más sincero que pronunciado en toda su vida. No podía decir que la amaba, no hubiera sido verdad, pero tampoco podía decir que no la amaba... porque no lo sabía.

—Esto no debería ser un problema— se reprendió en voz baja

—¿Huyes de nuevo, Sasuke?— la voz de Itachi apareció de nuevo en su cabeza

—Basta— contestó tajantemente.

Unos torpes e irregulares pasos se acercaron a prisa al lugar donde Sasuke estaba parado.

—Señor— la niña lo miró un momento con cara asustada pero casi de inmediato reaccionó —Mi abuela se ha caído en el río y no puedo sacarla ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad pero solo asintió y la niña echo a correr deprisa, él la siguió muy de cerca.

En efecto, había una anciana en el agua, no gritaba porque se concentraba en mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y se agarraba de una rama caída de un árbol que estaba poco atorada entre unas rocas.

Sasuke se movió entre las rocas al borde del río para llegar a la anciana y una vez que la tuvo a una distancia considerable le extendió su brazo y la abuela se aferró a él con su vida. Sasuke no podía cargarla debido a que le faltaba un brazo pero con cuidado guío a la mojada y asustada anciana por el camino más seguro que encontró entre las rocas. Una vez en tierra firme su nieta corrió a abrazarla y ambas mujeres lloraron aliviadas junto a Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias joven— la anciana logró agradecer pasados unos minutos y Sasuke no pudo más que formar una media sonrisa. —Debe venir a nuestra casa a comer, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que me salvó la vida.

Sasuke negó rápidamente —Lo siento abuela, no puedo detenerme. Debo seguir mi viaje.

—No hay viaje tan importante que una buena comida casera no pueda retrasar— la anciana volvió a insistir más la niña sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos Sasuke aceptó la invitación. —¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? — dijo con alegría la anciana.

—Sasuke...

—¿Sasuke?— la anciana meditó un momento el nombre. Sasuke se sintió aliviado de que la anciana no preguntará por su apellido —Lindo nombre, Sasuke. Mi nombre es Kaede y ella es mi nieta Sakura.

—Prefiero que me digan Saku— apuntó la niña

La casa no estaba muy lejos, era una villa pequeña, las mujeres vivían solas en una antigua casa. De inmediato la anciana dio a Sasuke una cómoda habitación, Sayo, la niña que no pasaba de los diez años se encargó de llevarlo de un lado a otro de la casa mostrándole habitaciones y contándole historias de lo que alguna vez fue la casa donde vivió con sus padres.

—A mamá le gustaban mucho las flores de cerezo, por eso me llamo Sakura, solía tener el jardín lleno de esos árboles... pero desde que murió no han vuelto a florecer. No importa lo que haga— la niña bajo la mirada.

La casa tenía un enorme patio central, con un estanque y varios árboles altos sin flores ni hojas que debían ser los árboles a los que Saku se refería. La niña era pequeña de cabello ondulado y ojos saltones y en su actitud amigable y confianzuda Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a Naruto.

—Sakura es un lindo nombre— dijo en un susurro.

—¿Lo crees? — preguntó la niña con los ojos brillando

—Sí— fue lo único que logró contestar.

La anciana los llamó para la comida, era deliciosa, los platillos más deliciosos que el Uchiha hubiera comido jamás.

—Saku, ve al mercado y compra leche, no hay nada para la cena.

—Sí, no tardo— la niña salió disparada de la habitación y la anciana miró fijamente al desconocido que la había rescatado pocas horas antes.

—Sasuke Uchiha— dijo sin expresión alguna. Sasuke se tensó —No desconfíes hijo, pero no creas que no sé quien eres, eres famoso incluso en un lugar tan remoto como este— Sasuke la miró fijamente —¿A donde viajas? — le sonrió

—A ningún lugar— las palabras le salieron sin censura alguna, se dio cuenta que se había cansado de mentir y de guardar secretos, esta anciana le brindaba una confianza que no había sentido nunca con una persona mayor, sus piel arrugada y sus ojos alegres le brindaban un sentimiento de nostalgia, se preguntaba si su madre habría sido así...

—¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo aquí? Hay habitaciones de sobra y Sakura esta feliz de tener a alguien, además de mi, con quien hablar.

Sasuke tragó saliva lentamente —No sé si podría, yo...

—En estas paredes nadie te juzgará Sasuke.

Y entonces aceptó, aceptó porque por primera vez en su vida prefería la compañía de alguien, porque estaba cansado y mucho más dolido de lo que admitiría con Naruto o Sakura, aceptó porque esa niña de nombre Sakura debía ser una señal, al menos por ahora su lugar estaba, o le gustaría que así fuese, con esa pequeña y rota familia.

* * *

Naruto salió del hospital más que contento, Hinata no asistió al día tan esperado pero tampoco le sorprendió demasiado, había crecido pero no había superado del todo su timidez.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de ramen? — preguntó Naruto

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar— la chica de cabello rosa negó su malestar pero incluso para Naruto fue evidente que la chica estaba más triste que ocupada.

—Esta bien Sakura-chan, iré solo entonces.

La chica se sintió mal por sus palabras pero como siempre sucedía, la ayuda de la chica más altruista de Konoha llegó sin ser esperada.

—¡Hinata! — gritó Sakura levantando la mano —Mira Naruto ¿Por qué no le dices a Hinata que te acompañe? — Hinata venía caminando hacia el hospital cuando escuchó el llamado de su amiga

—¿Hinata? — Naruto lo meditó un momento pero casi de inmediato tu sonrisa se hizo muy grande —¡Hinata vamos a comer!

La chica enrojeció a niveles alarmantes cuando llegó con ellos —¿A...a comer?

—¡Sí! Para celebrar mi brazo, la vieja Tsunade hizo un gran trabajo ¿No crees? — Naruto mostró su brazo vendado

—Sí... — contestó la chica sonriendo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas a comer? Sakura-chan no puede.

—¿Solo... nosotros?

—¡Sí! Solo nosotros ¡Vamos Hinata, di que sí

—Sí...

—¡Genial! — Naruto tomó del brazo a Hinata y comenzó a caminar —¡Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan!

La chica miró a sus dos amigos alejarse y pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el idiota de Naruto lo notara.

—Pensé que era tu novio— una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Junto a ella había un hombre alto y cabello rubio y brillante, de ojos verdes y tez pálida.

—¿Naruto? No, solo es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Ah! Con que él es Naruto, el héroe de Konoha. Nunca pude verlo de cerca— el chico sonrió —Parece agradable.

Sakura sonrió —Lo es

—¿Entonces sales con el Uchiha? — el chico no pudo evitar un tono de desprecio en su voz. Pero Sakura hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado

—No salgo con nadie Kazuo— la chica rió forzadamente —Ahora hay que entrar, casi comienza tu turno el hospital—dijo empujándolo al interior del edificio

—¿Y a que hora termina el tuyo? — preguntó el chico de ojos verdes

—Nunca— "mi turno nunca acaba" pensó

De repente Kazuo se detuvo y se giró para verla

—Sakura...

La chica lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos

—Mañana es tu día libre. Sal conmigo... no, déjame terminar de hablar. Sé que sigues queriendo al Uchiha pero el no es un buen tipo... no importa lo que haya hecho o que el Hokage lo haya perdonado. Sal conmigo y si no te gusta prometo que jamás volveré a mencionarlo.

Sakura tembló un poco —Pero...

—Por favor Sakura, una oportunidad.

La chica lo miro seriamente, tomó aire lentamente y al final dijo que sí.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí el último de los Uchiha fingía no poner atención en las clases de jardinería de una vieja anciana que sin hacer preguntar lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos en su casa.


	4. La dirección del camino

**La dirección del camino**

Resultó que Kazuo no había sido una mala compañía en lo absoluto, era una persona amable y muy atenta con ella, primero habían ido al festival donde compraron unos helados y jugaron juegos de estrategia, Sakura concluyó que jamás había entrenado de alguna forma diferente que para ser un ninja médico, su puntería con armas era bastante mala, pero aún así al quinto intento logró ganarle un pequeño oso de peluche rosa, un buen detalle... algo que nunca esperaría de Sasuke... y ahí estaba el problema de la noche, Sasuke, era imposible no compararlo cada paso que Kazuo daba, cada frase graciosa y cada gesto gentil Sakura solo podía pensar en Sasuke mirándola.

—Te lo dije— le dijo Kazuo sonriendo —No fui una mala compañía ¿he?

Sakura se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja —En absoluto, fue muy divertido y gracias por el oso.

Kazuo aminoró el paso, una táctica común cuando no quieres llegar a tu destino Sakura se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella también caminaba muy lento.

—¿Volverías a salir conmigo? Como amigos, si quieres.

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros —Sí, sería agradable.

—¿Qué te parece el próximo sábado?

—Claro ¿A donde iremos?

—Déjamelo a mí, te sorprenderé.

—Perfecto— a pesar de los intentos de Kazuo por demorarse más al fin llegaron a casa de Sakura y tras una cálida despedida la chica entró a su casa y él siguió su camino.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita? — preguntó su madre al escucharla llegar.

—Bien— fue su única respuesta y comenzó a subir las escaleras peor se detuvo a la mitad y continuó la respuesta —De hecho, diría que estuvo muy bien— llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta

Sí, era cierto, a pesar del constante recuerdo de Sasuke, Kazuo lo había logrado, le había sacado varias risas sinceras y se sentía mucho más relajada con él que lo que jamás se sintió con Sasuke.

Y entonces lo entendió todo... tal vez no era amor lo que sentía por el Uchiha, era un capricho infantil de sentirse atada a un Sasuke que había conocido hace años mezclado con un sentimiento de impotencia y hasta culpabilidad por no haberlo podido ayudar cuando lo necesito. Pero ya era momento de dejarlo atrás, era momento de cambiar de capítulo y si Kazuo le estaba dando una buena alternativa ¿Por qué no aventurarse en esta nueva oportunidad? Con alguien que después de todo... si había mostrado interés en ella.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó antes del Sol y salió al patio central de la casa a hacer algunos ejercicios rutinarios para mantenerse en forma, la anciana Kaede fue la segunda en levantarse, lo saludó amablemente y fue directo a hacer el desayuno. Saku tardó mucho más en levantarse, como era costumbre cada sábado.

—A desayunar— gritó la anciana y los dos inquilinos de la casa fueron a comer los deliciosos platillos de la anciana.

—Mañana partiré— dijo Sasuke secamente

—¡No! — grito Saku

Sasuke la miró intentando conservar su serio semblante, pero la verdad era que en el fondo se había encariñado con la ruidosa niña.

—No grites Sakura, Sasuke debe tener sus razones. Debe continuar su viaje ¿No es cierto? — preguntó la tranquila anciana

Sasuke asintió —Me he retrasado demasiado en mi viaje

—¿Y a donde vas? — quiso saber la niña con evidente enojo.

—No puedo decirlo— intentó que sonara como un asunto oficial aunque en realidad no podía decirlo porque no lo sabía.

—¿Y pasar por aquí cuando vuelvas a tu aldea?

—Por supuesto— intentó tranquilizarla

—¿Y cuando te iras?

—Me gustaría hacerlo esta noche— Sasuke volteó a ver a la anciana.

—Por qué no mañana por la mañana, Sasuke, así podré prepararte comida suficiente para tu viaje.

En realidad Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse más tiempo, no porque no disfrutará su estancia en aquel lugar, todo lo contrario, se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí y de alguna forma eso lo incomodaba.

—Por favor, Sasuke. Mañana

Sasuke lo meditó un momento y solo asintió como respuesta.

* * *

Sakura se soltó el cabello del elevado molote que usaba al estar en la clínica.

—¡Maldita Sakura! — escuchó de repente. Ino venía hacia ella hecha un verdadera furia.

—¿Ino?

—¡Saliste con Kazuo y no me dijiste!

—Cállate Ino, se hará un chisme en el hospital... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ino intentó controlarse —Hinata te vio en el festival y hoy me la encontré así que me lo comentó.

—¿Hinata?

—Aja, Hinata... Y eso que importa ¡Por qué no me dijiste!

—No pensé que fuera importante

Ino torció la boca —Más te vale que me cuentes todo ¿Quieres ir por un trago?

Sakura dudó un segundo —No puedo

—¿Y porque no?

—He...

—¡Volverán a salir! ¡Sakura!

—Sí, bueno, bueno Ino, ya. Prometo contarte todo mañana.

—Bien. Iré a tu casa por la tarde.

—¡No! No, mi casa no, mi madre está emocionada con Kazuo y no quiero que piense que es algo serio.

—¡Bieeeen! — Ino puso los ojos en blanco con evidente fastidio —Entonces tú a mi casa a las dos de la tarde, podemos comer juntas.

—Esta bien. Te veo mañana— antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer una pregunta más la pelirosa se apresuró a salir del hospital. Caminó con prisa a su casa, se baño y se cambió la ropa, a las siete de la noche estaba lista para su cita.

Sakura salió a su balcón, le gustaba ese lugar, era exclusivo de ella y la hacía sentir en calma. No tenía una vista maravillosa, miraba a la calle trasera de su casa pero le parecía sumamente tranquilo el lugar.

Muchos años atrás Iruka-sensei la había probado con una ilusión de Sasuke invitándola a salir, supo desde el inicio que era una ilusión pero a veces, en lo más profundo de su ser, guardaba el recuerdo como algo real. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba podía ver a Sasuke parado debajo de balcón invitándola a salir.

—¡Sakura!

Pero al abrir los ojos Sasuke no estaba ahí, Kazuo la saludaba desde la calle.

—Voy en seguida— dijo sonriendo y para calmarse lo hizo del modo tradicional. Entró a su casa y salió por la puerta principal.

* * *

Lejos de ahí Sasuke tenía una noche muy diferente a la que Sakura estaba por tener. En completa calma frente a los cerezos muertos de la casa de anciana Kaede Sasuke miraba las estrellas.

—A mi hija le encantaban esos árboles— dijo la anciana recargándose en su bastón.

Sasuke no preguntó nada ni se movió.

—Cuando Sakura nació los árboles dieron las mejores flores que habían tenido, dijo que era la alegría de la niña la que las alimentaba— La anciana contempló los árboles con nostalgia —El padre de Sakura murió apenas un año después de que naciera así que no tiene un gran recuerdo de él... pero su madre. Un día salió a otra aldea a comprar medicamentos que Sakura necesitaba y jamás volvió. Unos ninjas renegados la mataron y le quitaron sus pertenencias—la voz de la anciana Kaede se quebró un instante. —Sakura intentó que los árboles volvieron a dar flores pero fue inútil.

Sasuke se levantó del pasto

—No eres una mala persona... Uchiha Sasuke, tan solo necesitas un mejor camino.

—Gracias— logró decir en un susurró

—Su hija ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sarada— no fue la anciana quien contestó. La niña de cabello ondulado estaba junto a la anciana. —Ese era el nombre de mi mamá.

—Era un lindo nombre.

La niña miro el paquete que tenía entre las manos —Era de mi madre, nunca lo uso— Sakura extendió el paquete a Sasuke —Pero solía tener uno donde escribía cosas lindas... pensé que sería ideal para tu viaje.

Sasuke tomó el paquetito de las manos de la niña y quito la envoltura con cuidado. Había una linda libreta color café.

—Gracias Saku, me será muy últi.

Sakura se acomodó el castaño cabello y sonrió

—Hay que ir a descansar Sakura, mañana Sasuke se debe levantar muy temprano— dijo la anciana

La anciana y la niña volvieron a la casa dejando a Sasuke con sus pensamientos en soledad.

—Es verdad Sasuke...solo necesitas un mejor camino— la voz de Itachi le taladró la conciencia

—Cállate Itachi— dijo en un susurro.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke tomó sus cosas, la comida que la anciana Kaede le había empaquetado y la libreta de Sadara y dejo el lugar sin mirar atrás, prometiéndole a Saku, como le prometió a Sakura, que volvería.

—¿Por qué te condenas a estar solo?

—Porque lo merezco.

—Sasuke, vuelve.

—Cállate Itachi.

La voz de Itachi guardó silencio, Sasuke detuvo su camino y miro hacia atrás. Itachi tenía razón... debía volver... pero no ese día.

Uchiha Sasuke continúo su camino sin dar un paso atrás.


	5. Si los caminos se separan

**Si los caminos se separan**

Ino la miró con curiosidad —Llegas tarde— fue lo primero que dijo al dejarla entrar.

La casa estaba ordenada pero Sakura tuvo la sensación de que estaba abandonada. Era un casa muy grande pero la presencia de Ino y su madre no podían llenarla.

—¿Cómo sigue tu madre?— se aventuró a preguntar.

—Mejor… pasa mucho tiempo con la mamá de Shikamaru, creo que es bueno para las dos— Ino caminó hacia la cocina donde cogió dos vasos y sirvió en ellos cierto licor.

—¿Te dejarán el mando del clan como a Shikamaru? — Ino se encogió de hombros —Aun no lo sé, ellos aún me consideran joven para hacerme cargo, y no tan madura como Shikamaru, por ahora el jefe provisional es mi tío— las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa del jardín con sus respectivos vasos —Entonces… cuéntame. ¿Qué sucedió ayer? — Sakura enrojeció severamente —¡Sakura! ¿Tú… y él? — la respuesta fue un ligero asentimiento —¿y qué tal estuvo? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

La Haruno se encogió de hombros —Bien.

—¿Bien? — la sonrisa de Ino se borró al instante —¿Tan mal estuvo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente —No, no. Solo estuvo bien. Le daré una oportunidad a todo esto— tomó un sorbo de licor —No tengo futuro con Sasuke. Basta de esperar.

Ino hizo una mueca indescifrable —Bien entonces— levantó el vaso —Salud por eso amiga— y brindaron.

Sakura dejó casa de Ino pasadas las diez de la noche. Caminó por las calles solitarias de Konoha hacia su casa y cerca de llegar una cabellera rubia se acercó a ella corriendo.

—¡Sakura-chan! — gritó desde lo lejos y en menos de un segundo Naruto estaba parado frente a ella —Sakura-chan, te he buscado por toda la aldea— el chico buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó un simple papel enrrollado —Kakashi-sensei me dio esto para ti. Me dijo que solo tu podías abrirlo.

Sakura miró el papel y sin abrirlo lo guardo en la bolsa —Lo veré después— Naruto asintió con energía y sin curiosidad —Sabes, Naruto, deberías cuidar de Hinata.

El chico entonces sí la miró con curiosidad —¿De Hinata? ¿Está en peligro? — de pronto sonó mucho más maduro que antes.

—Hay rumores de opositores en el clan Hyuga… ya sabes lo extraños que son— Sakura se encogió de hombros y estuvo segura de que su amigo recordó a Neji —Pero deberías hacerlo con discreción.

—Sí… lo haré— contestó pensativo —Nos vemos luego— fue lo siguiente que dijo y salió corriendo.

Hinata no necesitaba protección pero pasaba casi todo el día con Tenten y no le vendría mal un ninja cuidándolas a la distancia, tal vez Naruto no era el mejor para el puesto pero cerca de Hinata tal vez el rubio se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sakura sonrió con cansancio, su amigo era tan bueno en algunas cosas y tan crío en otras.

Al llegar a su casa Sakura sacó la nota del bolsillo. Una letra familiar la sorprendió

 _Volveré antes del invierno_

Era todo lo que decía, no estaba firmada pero ella sabía perfectamente quien la había escrito. Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! — gritó alguien desde fuera de su ventana, Sakura salió al balcón con la nota estrujada en su mano. Kazuo la saludaba desde la calle —Vamos a cenar— dijo con una sonrisa que enterneció el corazón de la chica.

—Bajo enseguida— contestó, volvió a entrar a la habitación y dejó la nota junto a la foto del equipo 7.

* * *

Sasuke miró la libreta en su mano aún no había escrito nada en ella y se preguntaba cómo debía comenzar en su primera página. Casi tres meses habían pasado desde su partida, había cruzado Suna y estaba mucho más allá de los territorios de Gaara, en las heladas partes del mundo.

—Vuelve— dijo la voz de Itachi.

Ahí en las heladas partes del mundo Uchiha Sasuke decidió que era momento de comenzar su viaje de vuelta

—Hermano— dijo casi en un susurró —Es hora de volver— Sasuke dio su primer paso hacia Konoha. Al cerrar los ojos vio la sonrisa de Itachi.

Pasaron varios días antes de que volviera a pisar los terrenos de Gaara, el desierto le incomodaba por muchas razones, demasiado calor, poca agua y pocos lugares para refugiarse, las noches eran frías y a veces más peligrosas que los días. Tenía que cruzar varías dunas para llegar a la aldea, en su primer viaje había decidido no detenerse ahí, a pesar de que había sido perdonado en Konoha no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de Suna.

Una parvada de aves cruzo sobre su cabeza y un poco más allá la parvada se dispersó. —Mensajeras— pensó, las aves en migración no se dispersan así. Sasuke miró con más detenimiento pero no logró distinguir de qué aldea provenían.

Unos metros más adelante una de las aves se precipitó a la arena, mal nutrida o herida pero el ave había caído. Sasuke caminó con el mismo paso hacía el ave, estaba muerta aunque intentará llegar a ella más rápido.

La levantó sin mucho cuidado, en su pata cargaba el estuche que contenía el mensaje, sacó el pergamino, solo había cinco cosas escritas en él, cuatro lugares y un día. Inspecciono el sello que acaba de romper, un triángulo, no era de ninguna aldea que conociera pero le pareció que era algo importante así que decidió que al pasar por Suna la entregaría al Kazekage.

* * *

Había sido un día horrible en el hospital, una explosión durante un entrenamiento había causado 5 heridos.

—¿Mal día? — preguntó una voz familiar a la salida del hospital.

—Agotador— contestó Sakura —Te ves bien Tenten— sonrió a su amiga. —¿no vienes con Hinata?

Tenten sonrió —Pasa todo el día cuidándome, se preocupa demasiado.

Sakura sonrió —Claro que se preocupa, todos nos preocupamos. Los Hyuga tienen tradiciones extrañas— buscó en su bolsillo —Toma estas dos veces al día— dijo entregándole un frasco de vitaminas. —¿Quieres ir a comer? Me haría bien un poco de compañía.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco —Tu también quieres cuidarme como si fuera una niña— sonrió —Pero muero de hambre, vamos.

Las dos amigas caminaron en silencio hasta un restaurante cercano. Era extraño ver a Tenten en un vestido —Fui con Hinata a comprar cosas para el bebé.

Sakura sonrió con ternura —Hay que ir la siguiente semana, yo también quiero regarle cosas a ese pequeño.

La comida llegó en ese momento —Me enteré que sales con un ninja médico— dijo la castaña divertida

—Ino y su bocota….— suspiró —Unos meses, aún nada serio.

—Me alegro por ti. ¿Eso quiere decir que Sasuke está en el olvido?

Sakura quiso decir que sí pero la nota decía que volvería antes del invierno, en menos de dos meses y no podía evitar pensar en eso casi diario —Por ahora— dijo sinceramente.

* * *

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? — no era una pregunta solo una forma de demostrar sorpresa de Gaara. —¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el desierto, venía con muchas aves más.

Gaara volvió a leer el papel —Parece una reunión— Kankuro asintió como confirmación. —Deberíamos informar al Hokage, puede que no sea nada o puede que sea algo, pero con la alianza en proceso de expansión no podemos dejar que esta reunión, si es lo que es, sea algo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Gaara dejo el papel a un lado y miro a Sasuke —¿Vas a Konoha? — el Uchiha asintió incómodo sin estar acostumbrado a dar explicaciones —Puedes quedarte unos días a descansar de tu viaje— fue lo siguiente que dijo. —Kankuro, llama a Matsuri— Kankuro salió a prisa de la oficina. —Instálate en la posada que gustes, di que el Kazekage lo manda— dijo Gaara a Sasuke y volvió su vista a los papeles en su escritorio.

Sasuke salió, en realidad no tenía ganas de quedarse en la aldea pero una parte de él quería una cama para dormir y una buena comida casera así que se dispuso a buscar una posada.

La casa de Tenten estaba cerca de los terrenos Uchiha, los terrenos abandonados de los Uchiha. Sakura se encontró parada frente a ellos mirando el escudo que Sasuke portaba en su ropa.

—Antes del invierno…— repitió con nostalgia —¿Y luego qué? — se alejó lentamente de la entrada Uchiha. —¿Sakura Uchiha? — dijo burlonamente —Que tontería— y se alejó rápidamente de aquel lugar.

 ** _Bueno aquí, al fin, la continuación, sé que no tiene mucho SasuSaku pero paciencia con esta historia por favor xD nos seguimos leyendo._**


	6. Lejos de casa

**Lejos de casa**

Sakura miraba distraidamente el techo de su casa, había pasado una buena tarde con sus amigas y milagrosamente le habían permitido salir temprano del hospital ya que no había tanto trabajo.

No había hablado con Kazuo, el mensaje de Sasuke la había perturbado un poco ¿Qué significaba? Estaba anunciandole su llegada ¿Por qué? ¿Quería verla al volver? ¿Para qué?. Sakura se revolvió el cabello, todas esas suposiciones la estaban agotando. Estaba exhausta, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir pero apenas lo hizo alguien tocó la puerta de su balcón desesperadamente. Sakura se levantó rápidamente para ver a Lee ahí.

—Debes venir conmigo rápido— dijo él.

Sakura dio media vuelta, tomo un botiquín de emergencia que siempre tenía en su habitación y salió detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien han herido?— Sakura pensó en Tenten pero quiso descartar la idea, la había visto por la tarde y todo parecía bien, Choji y Shino volvían de una misión pero tampoco creyó que fueran ellos.

—Tenten, no sabemos que sucede— contestó Lee.

Llegaron a casa de Tenten, había una guarda montada en un perímetro al rededor de la casa, todos estaban ahí. Lee tomó posición y Sakura entró a la casa de su amiga.

Encontró a Tenten en el sillón con un fuerte dolor de estómago. Hinata también estaba dentro de casa. Corrió hacia Tenten.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la pelirosa

—No sé, duele. Sakura ¿El bebé esta bien?

Sakura comenzó a aplicar su ninjutsu médico e hizo una revisión en la kunoichi, poco a poco el dolor comenzó a bajar.,

—Necesito que duermas, toma esto— dijo Sakura ofreciéndole un vaso de agua al que había aplicado dos gotitas de un ligero somnífero.

—¿Y si alguien viene? — preguntó nerviosa, la ninja dentro de Tenten no quería dormir en esas circunstancias.

—Estarás bien, todos estaban afuera, haciendo una barrera impenetrable y HInata y yo estaremos aquí contigo— sonrió Sakura.

Tenten bebió el vaso, en menos de 5 minutos la kunoichi de chonguitos dormía.

Hinata Le informó de la situación.

—Tenten no puede seguir aquí— dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

—Shikamaru habla con el Hokage, tal vez encuentre una solución

Sakura meditó —Estará más segura en la aldea de la Arena— Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente tres personas se presentaron en la casa de Tenten, Kakashi-sensei el Hokage, Hiashi y Shikamaru. Tenten los recibió junto con Hinata y Sakura.

Hiashi miró su abultado vientre con una disimulada sonrisa Sakura supuso que el Hyuga pensaba en su sobrino.

—Shikamaru propuso que fueras a Suna, hemos mandado un mensaje a Gaara pidiendo asilo, no dudamos en que aceptara así que nos gustaría que dejaras la aldea hoy mismo, Tenten, estarás más segura en Suna. Mientras Hiashi y yo vemos como podemos manejar este asunto con los demás Hyuga.

Tenten miró a sus amigas indecisa, Hinata le sonrió como forma de apoyo.

—Esta bien.

—¿Podemos ir?— preguntó Sakura, de inmediato se sintió como una niña rogando por un permiso a su antiguo sensei pero el hombre de cabello blanco asintió

—Tú, Hinata, Ino partiran hoy muy entrada la noche. Shikamaru irá a la reunión de los embajadores y las verá en Suna en unos días.

Tenten sonrió. Los hombres salieron de la casa después de ajustar algunos detalles del viaje, serían acompañados por Naruto y Kiba hasta cierto punto ya que ellos debían dirigirse a otro punto, no les revelaron a donde ni a qué.

Sakura salió detrás de Kakashi antes de que se alejara demasiado.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— Gritó para detener al Hokage.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

—¿Donde esta Sasuke?— la pelirosa decidió que decir la pregunta directamente era mucho mejor, su sensei la conocía bien, no había razón para darle vueltas a la pregunta.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando me preguntarías— se paso la mano por el cabello —Esta en Suna— esperó reacción de la chica pero al no tenerla continuó —Pero no estará ahí por mucho tiempo, no creo que se enc-uentren.

Sakura asintió —¿Sabes cuando volverá?

Kakashi negó —No lo dijo— y se despidió de la chica.

Sakura miró el camino por donde se había ido el sensei, solo ella sabía cuando volvería del viaje. Él solo le había dicho a ella ¿Por qué?

Gaara tenía un semblante preocupado cuando dejo la carta en la mesa y levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sama quiere que vayas al tercer punto de la lista, encontrarás a Naruto y a Kiba ahí ¿Bien?— no era una pregunta exactamente pues no le podía decir que no pero a Sasuke le pareció cortés y adecuado que lo preguntara.

—Bien.

—Otra cosa, Sasuke— lo interrumpió Gaara antes de que el Uchiha abandonara la oficina —Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura, pasarán un tiempo en la Arena... Pensé que te gustaría saber.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros intentando no darle importancia pero Gaara fingió no verlo y volvió su vista a los papeles en su escritorio.

—Nos vemos, Gaara.

Hubo una pequeña mueca en los labios de Gaara —Nos vemos, Uchiha.

Al salir de la oficina Sasuke se encaminó de inmediato a la entrada de Suna.

 _—¿Esperas ver a Sakura en el camino?_

—No— dijo en voz baja. —Tal vez— admitió después.

Sakura no recordaba haber comenzado un viaje tan entrada la noche. El bosque frente a ella era oscuro pero conocía Konoha muy bien y de alguna forma estar dentro del bosque no la aterraba.

Shikamaru inició la marcha y todos fueron detrás de él. Naruto y Kiba solo los acompañarían el primer día. A la Haruno le alegró ver que Hinata y Naruto iban un poco rezagados del grupo y que el rubio hacia reir a la Hyuga con chistes idiotas que solo ella podía encontrar divertidas.

Pararon un momento para comer, el día se estaba haciendo largo después de caminar media noche, la comida que había llevado Hinata era deliciosa, como todo lo que ella cocinaba.

—Hinata-chan, esto es delicioso— dijo Naruto mientras comía con verdadero animo.

—Gracias... Cuando volvamos puedo... Cocinarte algo Naruto-kun, si... Quieres— Sakura rió disimuladamente, su amiga aun tartamudeaba.

—¿En serio, Hinata? Eso sería genial— los ojos del Uzumaki se iluminaron.

—¿Estamos listos para seguir?— preguntó Kiba quien volvía junto con Ino después de caminar un poco. Sakura noto algo entre ellos dos que no podía comprender, decidió que le preguntaría a su amiga más tarde.

Rápidamente guardaron las cosas y siguieron caminando. Todos estarían más seguros mientras más lejos estuvieran de Konoha.

—¿Te sabes bien este camino, no Shikamaru? ¿Cuantas veces lo has recorrido? — preguntó Kiba riendo

Shikamaru torció una sonrisa —Más de las que puedo contar

Sakura acompaño la sonrisa del Nara, nunca habían sido muy cercanos pero hace tiempo que no lo veía feliz.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, Tenten estaba en excelente condición física y aunque iba un poco más lento el camino en general llevaba muy buen ritmo. Si la castaña se cansaba demasiado Ackamaru la llevaba así que el grupo pronto se sintió más confiado al ver que estaban lejos de la aldea y que nadie los seguía.

Cuando llego la noche de nuevo se encontraron con un río, marcaba el límite donde el grupo se separaría. A las chicas les costaría aun un día y medio llegar a Suna, Shikamaru estaba a solo unas horas de su destino al igual que Naruto y Kiba.

—¿Hinata?— Preguntó Naruto con esperanza, Hinata saco otra pequeña caja donde venía preparada la cena y entre una a todos los presentes. Antes de separarse todos cenaron juntos.

Sakura miro a sus amigos, sonreían, eso le alegraba. Miro con detenimiento a Naruto. Su amigo había crecido en tantas y sin embargo, ahí, sentado junto a Hinata parecía un crío, el niño de doce años.

Sin desearlo, se preguntó donde estaría Sasuke.

—Antes del invierno— dijo en voz baja ¿y si ella no estaba en Konoha antes del invierno? ¿Sería una señal de que sus caminos no estaban destinados a cruzarse?

Un movimiento súbito entre las ramas de los árboles la hizo mirar hacía arriba, había percibido a alguien pero se había desvanecido rápidamente.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente entre los árboles, si estaba demasiado cerca cualquiera del grupo podría sentirlo, la vida les había enseñado lo bien capacitados que estaban todos esos ninjas.

Desde lejos pudo verlos, Hinata y Naruto riendo, Ino, Tenten, Kiba y Shikamaru comían en una platica animada en la que de vez en cuando Sakura participaba.

Se preguntó en que pensaba Sakura y qué debía pensar él de ella.

 _—¿La quieres?—_ La voz de Itachi hizo la pregunta mucho más directa de lo que él jamás hubiera hecho.

—Cállate.

Escuchar la voz de su hermano tan seguido le comenzaba a preocupar ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, hacía donde estaba él. Tal vez ella lo había percibido. Se detuvo a varios árboles de distancia, indecisa si debía continuar o no.

Sasuke la miro inclinándose hacía adelante, intento grabar en su memoria como se veía pues no la vería en mucho tiempo más, y de repente se encontró sonriendo.

—¿Sasuke?— dijo en voz muy baja la pelirosa —¿Sasuke?— pero nadie le contestó

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta.

—Sakura— dijo él con voz suave, no creyó que ella lo hubiera escuchado pues no se detuvo ni se dio la vuelta.

Pero Sasuke no vio la sonrisa de Sakura al escuchar su nombre.

Sakura volvió al campamento con sus amigos y Sasuke se retiró rápidamente para llegar al lugar donde vería a Naruto y Kiba.

 ** _Bueno espero les gustara, y anuncio que en lo siguientes episodios habra un especial Naruhina :D nos estamos leyendo_**.


	7. Sueños

**Sueños**

Matsuri era una persona muy agradable, muy diferente a Gaara, en apenas unas horas la castaña se había vuelto una excelente compañera y comenzaba a ser un amiga del grupo.

La chica siempre estaba al pendiente del llamado de su sensei, los había visto juntos en la oficina del Kazekage, se movían con una sincronía perfecta, si el cambiaba de postura ella acomodaba su discreta guardia. Cuando salieron del despacho él dio un ligero asentimiento donde ella entendió todo un mensaje.

Sakura se preguntó si algún día lograría tal sincronía con alguien, lo dudaba.

Matsuri abrió la puerta de la casa —Aquí es— dijo entregando la llave a Hinata. —Gaara-sama ha puesto algunas alarmas y protecciones, Temari vive a solo cuatro casas de aqui.

Tenten se tiró al sofá apenas lo vio —Es preciosa, muchas gracias.

Hinata e Ino se encargaron de meter los bolsos.

—Deberíamos ir de compras, nuestra ropa no es tan adecuada para el desierto. ¿No crees Matsuri? — preguntó Ino. La chica asintió tímidamente —¿Nos podrías acompañar?

—Sí— contestó con una sonrisa —Me retiro por ahora— les entregó un pergamino —Si necesitan algo usen esto.

Sakura tomo el pergamino y lo guardó. Matsuri se retiró de la casa dejando a las amigas de Konoha acomodarse en su nuevo hogar provisional.

...

Sasuke llegó al encuentro de Kiba y Naruto, solo hubo un ligero asentimiento como saludo y caminaron en silencio hasta el punto de encuentro. Hace tres días que los había visto cenando junto a la fogata Sakura ya debía estar instalada en Suna.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? — preguntó Kiba

—No lo sabemos— respondió Sasuke

—Lee, Shino y Sai estan en otro punto de encuentro al igual que varios ninjas de Suna. Podría ser que este punto no fuera el verdadero— habló Naruto

Ackamaru se detuvo de pronto, algo había captado su atención. —Pasos— dijo Kiba —Voces.

Todos los ninjas y el perro se escondieron en los arboles y escucharon. Kiba lograba identificar todo mucho mejor.

—¿Tú? — dijo un hombre —No sabía que tuvieras esa postura— alguien le respondió con una risa —¿Desde cuando?

—Los ninjas de Konoha mataron a una de mis hijas. He sido fiel a la causa desde siempre.

El primer hombre rió —No lo sabía.

—No tenías razón para saberlo.

Se escucharon más gente y más pasos, pronto había unas 50 personas reunidas ahí, la mayoría no se conocían entre sí pues pocos hablaban. Sasuke se acercó un poco para grabarse el rostro de la gente ahí. No había nadie con bandas ninja. Alguien había logrado reunir a un montón de extraños que compartían una misma ambición.

Kiba les hizo una señal para que sus amigos guardaran silencio. Ackamaru tampoco se movió, el Inuzuka se quito la banda ninja y bajo del árbol, llego caminando al punto de reunión con la capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos, se recargo en un árbol imitando a la mayoría de los presentes y espero.

Pasaron 10 minutos más en lo que más gente se reunía, Sasuke llego a contar 70 personas. Demasiadas para su gusto.

Una luz comenzó a parpadear al centro del grupo de personas, las mas cercanas se replegaron a los costados.

—Me complace conocerlos amigos— dijo un hombre al centro de las personas. —Lamento no poder estar ahí fisicamente pero como estoy por explicarles, me encuentro en la víspera de un ataque importante.

Hubo algunos asentimientos de cabeza, Kiba los imitó a todos .

—La alianza shinobi es algo que no debe existir, los shinos hoy se dan la mano pero ¿quién no las dio a nosotros? — apunto directo a uno de los hombres que había hablado —¿Quién se la dio a tu hija cuando la asesinaron? ¿O a ti cuando fuiste expulsado de Komogakure? —el otro hombre asintió —La alianza shinobi debe ser destruida. Hoy daremos el primer golpe pero mañana la misión es de ustedes, destruyamos a las aldeas desde su interior.

Todos los presentes asintieron —Destruyamos a las aldeas desde su interior— gritó el hombre y varios corearon el grito.

—Estaré en contacto con ustedes— el hombre desapareció y en su lugar un montón de hojas pequeñas se esparcieron en diferentes direcciones, incluso Kiba recibió una, todas las hojas tenían dueños predeterminados e instrucciones de a donde ir y con quien reunirse.

Kiba miró la suya, intentó parecer tranquilo y camino de vuelta por donde había venido sin mirar si sus amigos lo seguían, debía alejarse, Naruto y Sasuke fueron detrás de él a una distancia discreta. Cuando Kiba sintió que nadie estaba cerca subió a los árboles y espero por sus amigos.

—Ese hombre no estaba aquí, ni su esencia ni su chakra estaban cerca— desdoblo el papel y lo mostró a sus amigos —pero él sabía quienes estaban aquí. No era del todo una proyección.

Bienvenido a la reunión, intruso. Inuzuka Kiba. 

Decía el papel.

—Su rango no puede ser muy grande, si solo te detectó a ti— Sasuke observó el papel, se preguntó si había dejado al ave caer a propósito, si lo podía seguir a él o a quien fuera.

—Hay que ir a la aldea— dijo Naruto.

—Hablaron de un ataque próximo, Suna esta más cerca— objetivo Kiba

—Ni siquiera sabemos si estaba cerca de aquí— replicó Sasuke.

—Vayamos a Suna... Es una corazonada. Shikamaru ya debe estar allí, es el embajador, debemos informarle— Naruto hablabla con un tono más serio y poderoso del que Sasuke pudiera recordar. Sin objeciones los tres ninjas emprendieron camino de vuelta a Suna.

...

No podía dejarlo ir, jamás podría mirar de nuevo a sus amigos a la cara. Pero Shikamaru estaba demasiado debil, era su segunda operación en menos de 42 horas. Y cada que intentaba cerrar la herida sentía sus propias desvanecerse más y más. Debía lograrlo. No podía fallar.

Pasó al menos una hora hasta que logró cerrar la herida, temía por que volviera a sangrar, deseo con todas su fuerzas que no pasara. No podría detenerlo una vez más.

Subieron a Shikamaru al cuarto, ella se recargó en la pared, estaba exhausta, no sabía si lograría llegar hasta la casa que le habían asignado pero necesitaba dormir y ese pasillo no parecía un lugar adecuado.

Caminó con dificultad hasta una habitación vacía y se tendió en la cama. Era gracioso como los ninjas médicos siempre eran los menos atendidos en los hospitales. Al menos Shikamaru se encontraba bien y si alguien la necesitaba más le valía estar recuperada. Cerro los ojos.

...

Gaara los miraba seriamente, con las manos cruzadas y el semblante sereno. El papel que había recibido Kiba estaba sobre el escritorio, ninguno quería tocarlo.

Una vez calmadas las dudas sobre el estado de sus amigos los shinobis estuvieron de acuerdo que aquel anciano y probablemente sus seguidores habían creado los ataques. ¿Podían estar en todos esos lugares al mismo tiempo? Aparentemente sí.

—Hablaré con el Hokage, por ahora esta información se mantendrá con discreción.

Ninguno contestó, los tres dieron la vuelta y salieron del edificio, de inmediato Naruto, Kiba y Ackamaru corrieron a buscar a sus amigas, Sasuke fingió un paso tranquilo hasta que los perdió de vista.

 _—Cobarde— le susurro Itachi_

Sasuke no contestó, se movió velozmente hacia el hospital, no tardo demasiado en localizarla podía sentirla donde fuera. Entró a la habitación por la ventana que ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba vacía.

Ahí estaba, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, la boca ligeramente abierta, su rostro reflejaba el más puro cansancio que él hubiera visto jamás.

Sintió las pequeñas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, la había intentando lastimar tantas veces, la había atacado seriamente, con odio tal vez, pero ella estaba ahí, quieta ante su presencia. No podía entender como ella lo amaba así. No podía entender nada de Sakura.

 _—Te asusta— susurró Itachi_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Jamás podría compensarla por lo que le había hecho, jamás podría reparar todo el daño que le había causado. Jamás podría volver el tiempo y no haberla dejado en esa banca.

—¿Sakua? — dijo el voz baja y se sintió como un crío idiota. Como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. Sakura no se movió, se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado curando a Shikamaru, cuanto chakra había gastado en eso. —¿Sakura? — volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. —Sakura— volvió a decir, una parte de él quería callarse pero otra más fuerte necesitaba ver que abriera los ojos.

Sakura al fin pareció entenderle y abrió los ojos solo un poco, el color de sus ojos lo tranquilizó de forma inexplicable.

—¿Sasuke? — dijo en un susurró que él apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Te duele algo? — preguntó sin saber muy bien que debía decir.

—Estoy bien— la chica sonrió ligeramente —Es un lindo sueño, tenerte aquí— dijo ella, Sasuke intentó sonreír, tal vez era mejor así —pasé el otro día por los terrenos Uchiha— Sasuke se inclinó para escucharla mejor —Sakura Uchiha... ¿Suena bien, no? Es una lástima que...

Sasuke meditó el nombre.

Sakura pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos —Mi madre dice que Kazuo es un buen chico. Las chicas también lo creen. Debería salir con él ¿Te parece bien? — antes de que si quiera pudiera mover la cabeza Sakura rió ligeramente —Por supuesto que sí, a ti no te importa.

—Volveré pronto...

Sakura sonrió y cerró los ojos —Si, sí, antes del invierno— los volvió abrir aun menos que la primera vez —Tu nunca te quedas conmigo Sasuke. Ni siquiera cuando yo he prometido hacerte feliz.

Sasuke recordó su oferta, la vez que la dejo inconsciente en la banca, le dedicaría todos los días a él, pero el la había rechazado y se había ido. Y hace pocas semanas ella le había vuelto a confesar sus sentimiento y él de nuevo la había abandonado.

—Sakura...

—No puedes quererme ¿Cierto?

Sasuke guardó silencio un momento pero para cuando iba a contestar la chica se había dormido de nuevo.

Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama para acariciar su cabello, rosado, extraño, propio de ella.

 _—Creo que Sakura Uchiha suena muy bien— comentó Itachi en su cabeza._

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ligeramente.


	8. Despertar

**Despertar**

Lo más extraño al despertar no fue el dolor de cabeza ni la debilidad en sus manos si no lo cómoda que se sentía. Entonces escuchó la ligera respiración de alguien detrás de ella y se levantó rápidamente.

Se dio cuenta que estaba usando el regazo de Sasuke como almohada. Sasuke estaba ahí, ahora despierto y mirándola. Se talló los ojos incrédula. Él no se movía, simplemente la miraba.

—¿Sasuke?... ¿Cuándo?— Preguntó, se dio cuenta de que tartamudeaba y se sintió estúpida.

—Llegue ayer por la noche— respondió él sin muchas ganas. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se arrepintió

—¿Estas herido?— Preguntó ella sin saber que decir. Sasuke negó y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

Él parecía incómodo, no había sido su plan que ella lo descubriera ahí pero se había quedado dormido y ella había despertado demasiado pronto.

—Sasuke no...

El chico se levantó de un salto de la cama. Solo quería largarse por la ventana pero sus pies parecían anclados al suelo. Ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cama, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y él simplemente no quería ver eso.

Ella pareció entenderlo y se limpio la cara discretamente con el antebrazo, formó una diminuta sonrisa —Es temprano— dijo mirando por la ventana. El Sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Sasuke también miró solo para tener una distracción.

—¿Quién es Kazuo? — dijo al fin, era lo único que se le ocurrió pero apenas las plabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de ellas.

—Un chico de Konoha. Salgo con él.

Él no quería esa respuesta —¿Sales con alguien?— Preguntó apretando los dientes. Sakura se levantó de inmediato e interpuso distancia entre ellos.

 _—¡Sasuke!— La voz de Itacho gritó pero él no hizo caso._

Entonces Sakura se sintió agredida y en lugar de retroceder dio un paso hacia él —Sí, es un gran chico.

Sasuke la miró duramente pero ella sostuvo su mirada —No puedes salir con nadie.

—¿No puedo?— Sakura apretó los dientes —¿Y quien eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?— Sasuke no respondió —Exacto, no eres nadie— apenas lo dijo quizo retroceder el tiempo pero estaba hecho, trago saliva y sostuvo sus palabras. Estaba harta

—¿Lo prefieres a él?— Dijo Sasuke, su voz era un susurró cargado de enojo.

El cuarto se sumió en un silencio abrumador para ambos —Sí— respondió al fin.

—Bien— dijo él y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. No dijo otra cosa simplemente salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Una vez sola en la habitación Sakura comenzó a llorar. Estaba harta y lo odiaba. No quería ver más a Uchiha Sasuke.

...

Estaba solo. Siempre estuvo solo. Se lo había ganado. Pero sin querer admitirlo Sakura siempre había representado, de alguna forma, un lugar a donde volver. Ahora estaba solo y él estaba consciente de su responsabilidad.

—Te dije que te rompería la cara— Naruto apareció delante de él con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke lo miro con una media sonrisa —Pero creo que Sakura ya te ha dejado bastante mal— eso le irritó demasiado al Uchiha, solo Naruto podía ver a través de él para notar su dolor —Eres un idiota Sasuke porque no peleas por lo que realmente quieres.

Sasuke lo miró —No me des consejos de amor imbécil cuando tú no puedes reconocer lo que tienes enfrente.

Naruto levantó una ceja —¿De que hablas?

Sasuke se levantó con una sonrisa irónica —Espero lo descubras pronto... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti también.

Naruto volvió a mirarlo confundido —¿Te vas de la aldea?

—Será lo mejor.

Naruto negó —¿Para quien es lo mejor?

Sasuke le dio la espalda —Me quedaré unos días pero... No sé lo comentes a Sakura.

—Idiota— dijo Naruto

—Imbécil— contestó Sasuke antes de desaparecer

...

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con estar ahí pero eran ordenes de Gaara y debían seguirse. Shikamaru aún se encontraba débil

—Choji esta bien— dijo Shikamaru con alivio —Pero hay al menos 300 ex-shinobis en la organización para destruir la alianza— el informe que había enviado Kakashi mencionaba que Lee y Sai habían contado otros 70 ninjas en el punto de reunión que Sasuke había encontrado, los cinco enviados de Suna a los demás puntos habían registrado una cantidad parecida —Pero si es como dice Kiba y estos ninjas eran desconocidos entre sí, los ataques simultáneos debieron ser organizados por las cabezas de la causa.

—Además atacaron a visitantes en las aldeas, lo que sea que quería hacer era, en un principio, provocar desconfianza entre las naciones. — siguio Temari

—Y lo han logrado, Kirigakure y Kumogakure han cerrado sus puertas, nadie entra o sale de su aldea hasta nuevo aviso— informó Matsuri pues la explicación era muy larga para Sabaku no Gaara.

—Basándonos en el informe de Kiba, Naturo y Sasuke creemos que el líder de la organización utiliza una técnica parecida a la de Ino, donde no solo puede amplificar su vos si no también, su imagen— continuo Temari.

—Pero para ser lugares tan distantes necesitaría algún tipo de artefacto— agregó Ino.

—Exacto— continuo Shikamaru —Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que deben tener alguna guarida en algún punto del mapa que todas las naciones hemos olvidado.

—¿Cómo explica eso que los explosivos fueran colocados en puntos clave y no lanzados?

—Debe de haber alguien infiltrado en la aldea— respondió Temari mientras tomaba el pergamino de las piernas de Shikamaru y lo entregaba a Baki. Sakura sonrió, Shikamaru y Temari también tenían una sincronización perfecta y una confianza que se veía a kilometros de distancia —Consideramos que Suna debería mantener las puertas aldeas, en la aldea hay muchos ninjas de Konoha. Son un buen señuelo.

—Casi los matan— habló Gaara por primera vez mirando a Shikamaru

—No estábamos preparados— respondió el Nara

—¡Temari, Tenten no esta en condiciones de ser un señuelo! — gritó Naruto

—Y con el clan Hyuga detrás de ella es aún más peligroso— dijo Shikamaru —Lo sabemos Naruto, por supuesto que lo habíamos considerado Pero somos muchos de nosotros aquí y los Hyuga no saben en donde esta. Aún si lograrán llegar si vigilamos las entradas podremos detectarlo.

Naruto torció la boca sin estar convencido

—Sabemos el riesgo que conlleva, Tenten también lo sabe y esta de acuerdo.

Hinata movió ligeramente la cabeza —Hinata— llamó Naruto —¿Eres parte de esta locura?

Hinata palideció —Tenten lo entiende.

—Si no lo detenemos el peligro no será solo para el hijo de Neji, será para todos. Además el solo hecho de que Suna este protegiendo a un hijo no reconocido del clan Hyuga ya es suficientemente problemático— replicó Shikamaru

Naruto se cruzó de brazos pero siguió escuchando

—Hinata y Kiba estarán en la entrada para detectar cualquier anomalía en los integrantes y detenerlos

—No podemos detener gente por presentimiento, Temari. Eso también causaría conflictos en la alianza— puntualizó Kankuro

—Podemos detenerlos lo suficiente para que Ino urge en su cabeza— respondió Shikamaru. Ino asintió.

—Debemos restringir las horas de ingreso, si no tomamos ninguna medida también será sospechoso— puntualizó Matsuri. Temari asintió

Gaara asintió ligeramente —Controlaremos el ingreso y reforzaremos la guardia en cierto perímetro de la casa de Tenten— dijo mientras se levantaba

—¿Qué hay de mi, yo que haré? — preguntó Naruto sintiéndose ignorado

—No puedo pensar en todo, ya encontraras algo que hacer— Shikamaru rió. Sakura también sonrió. No había duda de porque esos dos eran los embajadores de su aldea, no había duda de porque esos dos eran los estrategas principales de sus aldeas. Separados cada aldea tenía un shinobi grandioso pero juntos la alianza de aldeas tenía a la pareja más peligrosa de todos. Sus mentes juntas, en cierto sentido, eran más peligrosos que los puños de Naruto.

—Dejemos a Shiakamaru descansar— ordenó Gaara. Todos salieron en silencio de la habitación

—Comenzaremos mañana a primera hora. Hinata, Ino, Kiba los necesito en la puerta principal a las 6 am— Los ninjas asintieron a las ordenes de Gaara —Naruto estas a cargo de la vigilancia— Naruto asintió aliviado de tener algo que hacer.

Gaara dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con sus cercanos de la aldea.

—Naruto ¿vienes? Conocemos un buen lugar para comer— dijo Ino. Naruto asintió con felicidad —¿Sakura?

Sakura negó con la cabeza —Dare unas vueltas por el hospital, iré a ver a los otros heridos del ataque., los alcanzaré en casa más tarde

Ino asintió y aun en contra de las quejas de Naruto el grupo dejo a Sakura en el hospital.

Sakura caminó por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido, metió su mano en los bolsillos de su falda y se encontró con un extraño objeto.

Saco el papel con cuidado y lo abrió. Era un simple dibujo, no tan elaborado como los de Sai pero hermoso a su manera, solo un ave, un águila posada sobre una roca.

Fruncio el ceño, no tenía idea de que Sasuke supiera dibujar. No sabía nada de él.

Guardo el dibujo en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la habitación donde estaban los otros heridos

 _ **Bueno aquí la continuación, espero les guste. NejiTen y ShikaTema the last ya estan acualizados también espero que se den una vuelta :D Y espeor sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a continuar con la historia (que le sprometo que si voy a acabar jajaja)**_

 _ **Nos leemos ^.^**_


	9. Cicatriz

**Cicatriz**

Los miraba a todos desde una distancia prudente, Hinata, Kiba e Ino inspeccionaban a los recién llegados y Naruto daba vueltas al rededor de ellos como una molesta mosca. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, su amigo nunca dejaría de ser un niño. Nunca debía dejar de serlo o no sería en un futuro el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos. Sakura no había dejado el hospital desde hace unos días cuando la fue a ver

Se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la torre del Kazekage, era el día en que se retiraría de la aldea. La torre del Kazekage era muy parecida a la del Hokage y caminar por sus pasillos se sentía extrañamente cómodo, se detuvo al llegar a la oficina de Gaara.

...

Sakura miró el dibujo del águila y lo dejo sobre el mueble junto a su cama. Tenten le gritaba desde el piso inferior. Bajo corriendo a comer, Hinata había vuelto de la guardia y había preparado para todos una deliciosa y nutritiva comida. Se sentó junto a Ino y comenzó a comer.

—He visto a Shikamaru hoy— le dijo Ino —Se ve mucho mejor.

Sakura asintió complacida de que su arduo trabajo le hubiera permitido a Shikamaru recuperarse en tan poco tiempo. Hinata se sentó a comer frente a ella

—Hinata esto esta maravilloso— dijo Kiba alabando la comida, Naruto asintió con fuerza pero la Hyuga no respondió como acostumbrada simplemente siguió comiendo.

Sakura terminó pronto su plato y se retiro a la cocina a ayudar con los trastes, toda la aldea estaba en una calma singular y esa casa albergaba una atmósfera de calidad incomparable, se preguntó que pasaría si Sasuke estuviera ahí.

Naruto dejo su plato junto a Sakura y le ayudo a secar los vasos recién lavados.

—¿Hinata esta molesta conmigo? — preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

—No lo sé ¿Por que lo dices? — pregunto la chica con tanta discreción como pudo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —Nada...

—Deberías hablar con ella— dijo después de unos instantes de silencio. El Uzumaki no respondió se limito a seguir secando los trastes y ver con detenimiento al piso —Creo que se lo debes.

Naruto levantó la cabeza, volvía a sonreír —Sí, tienes razón Sakura-chan— respondió, dejo los trastes en donde debían guardarse y salió de la cocina pero pronto Sakura lo escuchó salir de la casa y suspiró con cansancio. Su amigo idiota.

Sakura terminó la labor domestica y volvió al comedor —Kiba y yo iremos a patrullar un poco— anunció Ino saliendo de la casa.

—Pensé que Ino salía son Sai— comentó Tenten

Hinata se encogió de hombros —Ellos solían llevarse bien, cuando íbamos en la academia eran buenos amigos. Tal vez solo están recuperando esa amistad.

—¿Eran amigos? — preguntó Tenten sorprendida

Sakura asintió —los terrenos Yamanaka e Inuzukan están muy cerca, solían caminar todos los días juntos hacia la academia y de regreso a casa pero cuando Ino comenzó a interesarse en Sasuke y a entrenar con el Ino-Shika-Cho sus caminos simplemente se separaron.

Tenten acomodo las cobijas que servían como improvisada cama a Naruto y Kiba y se sentó en el sofá.

—Saldré a caminar, necesito despejar mi mente— Sakura salió de la casa, el Sol comenzaba a esconderse y la temperatura de la aldea de la arena comenzaba a bajar.

Caminó por varios lugares, todos muy parecidos pero con una belleza muy diferente a Konoha.

—¡Sakura!— Gritó Temari, venía corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad —¿Dónde esta Ino?

—Salió con Kiba a caminar ¿Qué pasa?

Temari se detuvo —Detuvimos a una mujer que nos ataco, necesitamos a Ino pronto.

—Buscare— dijo Sakura

—Sí la encuentras vayan a las celdas detrás de la torre del Kazekage, trasladaremos a la mujer ahí.

—Entendido— Sakura salió disparada en dirección contraría, buscar a Ino era la prioridad pero un evento inesperado cambio su idea de inmediato.

El águila dibuja venía persiguiéndola, era sin duda el águila del dibujo de Sasuke y su técnica era exactamente igual a la de Sai. Dejo de correr y enfrento al dibujo pero las shurikens y kunais que lanzó contra ella la traspasaron sin hacerle daño.

—¡Gatsuga!— Escuchó a Kiba y él y Ackamaru cayeron sobre el águila volviéndola tinta. —Sakura ¿Qué pasa? Ino fue con Temari a...

La explosión vino de un lugar que ambos conocían bien y tardaron muy poco en llegar, la cocina de su casa había explotado.

—¡Tenten! ¡Hinata! — gritó Sakura, Kiba se adentró en los escombros e informó que ninguna de sus amigas estaba ahí, Ackamaru ladró de inmediato y ambos distinguieron a la figura que cargaba a una inconsciente Hinata y escapaba de la escena.

—¡Hinata!— Gritó Kiba, ambos humanos y el perro comenzaron a perseguir al secuestrador.

Era demasiado rápido, pensó Sakura.

Matsuri los alcanzó en la persecución, lanzó su johyo a los pies del enemigo con una sorprendente precisión. El arma se enredo en sus pies y lo hizo tropezar, en respuesta el hombre lanzó sellos explosivos que los chicos tuvieron que esquivar y le dio tiempo de librarse del arma de la estudiante de Gaara.

—Es demasiado rápido— dijo Kiba, era un velocidad asombrosa a la que iba el secuestrado.

—Sasuke... — susurró ella inconscientemente pero fue como si lo hubiera invocado. Sasuke apareció unos metros detrás del secuestrado.

Matsuri lanzó las kunais a los pies del agresor, una se incrustó en su pierna —Bien— la premio Kiba.

Sasuke seguía detrás del hombre y parecía estar a punto de atacarlo pero con la espada en los alto Sasuke se dio media vuelta y protegió al secuestrador de la segunda docena de kunais que Matsuri había lanzado.

—¿Estas loco?— Gritó Kiba, Sasuke se mantenía sin expresión.

Sakura intentó ignorarlo y siguió su camino para alcanzar a Hinata pero Sasuke le arrojo una kunai directo a la cara y le cortó la mejilla.

—¡Sasuke! — gritó impactada, la sangre corría por su mejilla.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo detrás del secuestrador pero cuando los tres shinobis y el perro quisieron ir detrás de él el jutsu de fuego característico de los Uchiha le impidió el paso, cuando el fuego se apago ni el secuestrador ni Sasuke ni Hinata estaban frente a ellos.

Sakura se tocó la sangre en la mejilla. Sasuke lo había hecho, él le había herido. Ninguno de los tres presentes podía entender lo que acaba de ver, Uchiha Sasuke se había llevado a Hinata con el enemigo.

—Tenten esta en un lugar seguro— informó Matsuri cuando recupero el habla —Creo que el blanco era Tenten no Hinata.

—Kiba lleva a Tenten a la torre, hay que reunirnos e informar.

Sakura siguió el camino que supuso Sasuke había seguido pero al no encontrar nada relevante volvió sobre sus pasos a reunirse con el grupo.

...

Hinata abrió los ojos ligeramente, estaba en medio de un bosque y debía haber una cascada cerca pues podía escuchar el ruido del agua.

—Así que Uchiha Sasuke se nos ha unido ¿He? — dijo una voz desconocida

—No tienes que confiar en mi, nos interesa una misma cosa. La destrucción de las aldeas.

El desconocido rió —Me premiaran si te llevo a la guarida, así que vamos Uchiha— el hombre la tomo de la cintura y la cargo como un saco, Hinata actuaba inconsciente, al menos Tenten estaba segura, se consoló.

—¿Para que la quieren?

El hombre carraspeo —No la queríamos a ella... Pero debe servir igual.

Hinata pudo escuchar sin dificultad a la gente que se movía entre los árboles, estaban rodeados y bien vigilados, por eso el hombre que la cargaba estaba tan tranquilo ante la presencia de Sasuke.

—Tal vez hasta funcione mejor, un buen señuelo para atrapar a Naruto— dijo el hombre

—¿Por que crees eso?— dijo Sasuke —Si querías atrapar al interes amoroso de Naruto, te equivocaste de chica.

—Imposible— dijo el hombre aunque ya no sonaba tan confiado.

—Hyuga Hinata no significa gran cosa para Naruto, debiste llevarte a la pelirosa— dijo Sasuke

El hombre se tensó, Hinata seguía esforzandose por mantenerse relajada

—Nuestras fuentes nos informaron que esta chica siente gran amor por el "héroe de la guerra"

Sasuke rió —Eso no significa que Naruto sienta lo mismo.

...

Sakura miró a su amigo rubio, tenía los puños sobre la pared y la había golpeado tan fuerte que se podían ver las grietas en ella —Sasuke... — dijo en un susurró amenazador.

—Vamos dentro, Naruto. Gaara y los demás deben enterarse— Sakura lo jaló del brazo par hacerlo caminar.

—Voy a matarlo— dijo con odio pero Sakura distinguió sorpresa, decepción, tristeza y desesperación en esa sencilla frase.

—Vamos dentro— volvió a decir la pelirosa. Naruto la siguió de mala gana.

Sakura decidió no curarse la herida de la mejilla, quería la cicatriz para recordar quien era Sasuke en verdad.

 ** _Aquí la continuación, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por sus follows :D_**


	10. Desorientados

**Desorientados**

Su amigo rubio estaba demasiado furioso, apenas llegaron el grupo escupio las palabras con resentimiento—Se la ha llevado. Sasuke se ha llevado a Hinata

Ino se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogo un grito luego miro a su amiga de cabello rosa —Sangras.

—No es nada— dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

Gaara levantó la mano —Hablemos en la oficina— era una orden y a pesar de ser amigos nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla.

Al llegar a la oficina Shikamaru habló por fin —Sasuke solo ha seguido el plan que le hemos pedido. Era la mejor carta que teníamos para ser un infiltrado.

—¡No tenía que llevarse a Hinata!— gritó Naruto

Temari negó con la cabeza —Hinata estará más segura con él ahí— el rubio no contesto.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar el evento de esa tarde, quería confiar en Sasuke pero era simplemente imposible, él siempre actuaba así ¿Cómo saber que estaba infiltrado de su lado y no del lago enemigo?

Escuchó la explicación de Matsuri a lo lejos. La chica había visto a alguien sospechoso ir hacia la casa y se adelantó a su llegada, Hinata se ofreció a resguardar la casa y darles tiempo para esconder a Tenten, no estaban seguras que el objetivo fuera ella pero a ambas kunoichis les pareció prudente esconder a Tenten.

—Es por eso que Hinata se quedo en la casa, regrese en cuanto deje a Tenten en un lugar seguro pero la cocina había estallado y ya no había nadie— luego miro a Gaara —Lo lamento sensei, debí ser más rápida.

Gaara acarició su cabello y le aseguró que lo había hecho bien —Todos tendrán habitaciones seguras en la torre, hasta saber que se hará respecto a Hinata

—¿Cómo rescataremos a Hinata?— preguntó Kiba

—Nuestras mejores opciones son esperar una noticia de Sasuke o sacar información de la cabeza de la prisionera que tenemos… Ino— dijo Shikamaru mirando a su amiga.

Ino también los miró —Tengo algunos trucos, lo intentaré.

Gaara les pidió que se retiraran. Kankuro los condujo por varios pasillos de la Torre del Kazekage hasta un conjunto de habitaciones privadas.

—Sakura, Tenten ¿Esta bien esta habitación para ustedes? — dijo abriendo una puerta. Las dos chicas asintieron al ver las dos camas individuales.

—Mmmm… ¿Ino quieres una habitación privada? Estoy seguro de que Temari compartirá su habitación con Shikamaru

Ino se encogió de hombros —Esta bien.

—Entonces esta es tuya— dijo señalando la habitación frente a la de Sakura y Tenten —Y Kiba y Naruto se quedarán aquí— dijo señalando una tercera habitación

Los shinobis asintieron, demasiado malhumorados para contestar.

Cada cual se fue a su respectiva habitación. Todos demasiado malhumorados, enojados o angustiados para hablar más esa noche.

Sakura se tumbó en su respectiva cama y miró el techo. Decidió cerrarse la herida. Tenten tomaba la cama de a un lado —Día difícil— dijo su amiga. Sakura asintió —Sasuke es… como diría Shikamaru, problemático pero creo que tienen razón Hinata esta segura— Sakura asintió sin ganas —Descansa Sakura mañana verás que el mundo no es tan gris.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato. Estaba demasiado débil.

Por eso no escuchó hasta la tercera vez que Tenten le llamó. Se levantó de un salto y gritó por Ino.

Sus amigos llegaron de inmediato. Temari, Kiba y Shikamaru salieron corriendo a la destruida casa por una mantas.

—Todo esta bien Tenten, es tiempo—le dijo mientras se preparaba. Su amiga sudaba y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma involuntaria —Ahora necesitamos que uses toda tu fuerza para traer al pequeño— le dijo. Tenten lo hizo en medio de un grito de dolor y decisión.

Los quejidos de Tenten fueron opacados por el llanto de un nuevo ser.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Ino mientras terminaba de arropar al niño y lo ponía en brazos de la castaña.

—¿Qué nombre le hubiera gustado a tu papá? — dijo pensativa Tenten. Luego levantó la cara y lanzó una carcajada—¿Por qué no se vistieron? — dijo entre risas

Entonces sus amigos se vieron unos a otros. Temari, Ino y Sakura vestían pequeños vestidos casi traslúcidos. Shikamaru, Kiba y el Kazekage solo usaban un ajustado boxer mientras que Kankuro y Naruto si habían recordado dormir con una playera. Al grupo no le quedo más que reír.

—Bienvenido—dijo Kiba. Ackamaru soltó un ladrido de bienvenida —Así somos— le dijo señalandose de cuerpo entero y el grupo volvió a reír.

—¿Y? — preguntó Shikamaru abrazando a Temari por la cintura —¿Cuál sera su nombre?

Tenten volvió a ver al niño —Creo que a Neji le hubiera gustado— tomo aire —Hizashi. Hizashi Hyuga.

—Bienvenido al mundo Hizashi Hyuga— dijo Gaara y el grupo aplaudió como señal de bienvenida.

Decidieron dejar descansar a Tenten y un rato después la habitación volvió a quedar vacía, solo Tenten, Sakura y el pequeño Hizashi estaban ahí. De alguna forma, el mundo era menos gris. Y contra su voluntad se preguntó si Sasuke se encontraba bien

Sasuke miro a la Hyuga, le habían aplicado un poderoso sedante y la habían transportado de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo. No confiaban en él para llevarlo a la presencia del líder pero todos habían ido a hablarle para confirmar que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Debido al jutsu de transportación no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba pero debía ser algún lugar en el este, el clima era frío y en los dos días que había estado ahí apenas había visto el Sol por la densa capa de nubes.

Sabía que Hinata no era el objetivo pero era, de una forma desconocida, igual de útil o más. No podía descifrar quien había sido el objetivo original pero el interés de uno de los captores por el Byakugan le hacían creer que iban detrás de Tenten.

Esperaron en el campamento a un tan Jin, quien no era el jefe pero si alguien importante.

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la inconsciente Hinata y otro guardia en una tienda de campaña —Es una niña linda ¿no? — dijo el hombre, su nombre era Hant y había seguido a Sasuke como una sombra desde que llegaron a la guarida. Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante el comentario —Si Jin no la quiere, la pediré para mi— rozó la mejilla de Hinata. Sasuke siguió indiferente.

Como si lo invocarán un hombre alto y de cabello rubio entró a la tienda. Miro a la chica inconsciente y luego a Sasuke —Uchiha Sasuke— dijo con desprecio. Jin lo examinó —Traidor una vez, traidor por siempre— volvió la vista a la Hyuga —No es a la chica que necesito— dijo sin ganas como si la mercancía fuera tan invaluable que ni siquiera merecía su tiempo —Pero la mantendremos, podemos usarla contra Naruto— dijo el hombre

—¿Usarla en contra de Naruto?— preguntó Sasuke

—Los recién llegados no hacen preguntas— dijo Jin luego se dirigió a Hant —Que la lleven con el jefe.

Hant asintió y Jin salió de la carpa sin volver a mirar a Sasuke.

...

Ino estaba demasiado agotada, llevaba horas ahí, dentro de la celda de la tal Hideki, los guardias le habían proporcionado comida durante dos días, casi no había pasado tiempo con Hiazhi o los demás. Se había encerrado con sus pergaminos en la celda pero lo estaba logrando. Estaba deshaciendo el sello de protección

Ino salió de la mente de la prisionera y se recargó en la pared de la prisión. Estaba tan débil que no lograba levantarse, jamás había tenido un trabajo que le costara tanto tiempo y energía.

—¿Gustas que te llevemos?— dijo una voz. Ino alzó la mirada. Kiba la veía desde el otro lado de la reja y a su lado Ackamaru movía la cola Un guardia abrió la puerta para Kiba y el chico cargó a Ino y sin mucha dificultad la puso sobre Ackamaru, al perro tampoco pareció importarle el peso se levantó y salieron de la prisión.

—Parece un trabajo agotador— dijo Kiba cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la prisión

—Es como si alguien del clan Yamanaka hubiera puesto el sello. Sabe todos los trucos— Ino sonrió con un poco más de energía —Pero yo sé más cosas.

—La humildad nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes ¿cierto? — dijo Kiba

—No, nunca— respondió Ino —¿Y a donde vamos?

Kiba se encogió de hombros —A comer algo decente, la comida de prisión no debe ser muy buena.

Ino sonrió, quería una comida decente sin duda.

…

Sakura estaba ahí solo por costumbre, no por esperanza… tal vez un poco de esperanza. Tal vez Sasuke mandaría un mensaje y en cualquier momento vería un águila aterrizar. Aquello no paso esa noche ni las dos anteriores pero Sakura seguía ahí sin abandonar esa esperanza.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella y giro para ver quien se acercaba. Era una desconocida, una anciana de sonrisa amable.

La anciana tomó un águila y colocó con lentitud un mensaje en su pata —A veces somos muy testarudos ¿No lo crees Sakura?

Sakura se puso en guardia, no recordaba haber hablado con esa mujer jamás pero ella sabía su nombre.

La anciana siguió hablando sin importante el cambio de postura de la pelirosa —Vienes cada noche esperando un mensaje que sabes que no recibir ¿Por qué vienes entonces? — dejo al ave ir hacia su destino y volteo a ver la chica —Por que lo amas, por supuesto… Has salido con un hombre amable y lo has comparado con Sasuke.

Sakura bajo la guardia ¿Cómo sabía aquella mujer sobre Kazuo?

La anciana se encogió de hombros —Sasuke siempre se ha movido en la oscuridad, nació ahí, creció ahí y morirá ahí. Eres demasiada luz para alguien como él— la mujer sonrió con melancolía —Sin embargo, pequeña niña. Él ama tu cabello rosa este largo o corto.

—¿Cómo es que usted…?

La anciana extendió los brazos y desapareció con el viento dejando detrás de ella un fino rastro de arena.

Sakura se quedó sola de nuevo y más confundida que antes.

…

Sasuke miraba al cielo, intentando descifrar en donde estaba y como hacérselo saber a sus amigos… amigos, la palabra sonaba rara hasta en sus pensamientos.

Un águila aterrizó a los pies de Sasuke, era pequeña y tan oscura que se confundía con la noche, debía ser un ave especial si había llegado a su trayecto de noche usualmente se empleaban cuervos para esas tareas.

Sasuke quitó el mensaje de la pata del águila y esta se fue volando tan rápido como llego. "Ella esta bien. Hace semanas que no recibe mensajes" tan pronto como Sasuke leyó la nota el papel se disolvió en arena.

Aunque no reconoció la letra la primera parte del mensaje hablaba de Sakura, era obvio pero no le encontró sentido a la segunda parte.

Sasuke suspiró en la comodidad del anonimato —Al menos esta a salvo— dijo en un pequeño susurro y sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa tan pequeña que nadie más que una persona en el mundo la distinguiría. Ella, siempre ella.


	11. Aparentar

**Aparentar**

Sasuke repasó el mensaje en su cabeza "hace semanas no recibe mensajes" ¿Mensajes de quien? ¿Cón quien Sakura mantenía comunicación? Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se preguntaba quien había mandado el mensaje pero realmente no le importaba, era la única pista que tenía y planeaba seguirla.

—Uchiha Sasuke— lo llamó alguien. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, era un hombre de su edad de cabello rubio y ojos verdes —Es un placer conocerte al fin— dijo tendiéndole la mano, Sasuke no la tomo —Veo que no te gusta hacer amigos— el hombre sonrió —Me preguntó como es que eras tan popular en la academia con ese carácter.

Sasuke lo observó intentando recordar si lo había visto en algun lado —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio se encogió de hombros —Mi nombre no importa mucho.

Sakura amaba estar en el hospital, Gaara le había dado acceso completo. El hospital la tranquilizaba y había aprendido nuevas técnicas de tratamiento en Suna. Pasaba las mañanas y noches con Tenten y Hizashi y por las tarde visitaba a Ino quien trabajaba en la mente de la prisionera sin descanso. Casi no veía a Temari o Matsuri pues ellas estaban atareadas con la diplomacia entre las naciones.

—Tenemos una niña herida por entrenamiento. Sakura, tu turno— dijo una mujer, era la jefa de enfermeras. A Sakura no le molestaba recibir órdenes en lugar de darlas, June, la enfermera la trataba como un pasante más y era estricta pero gracias a eso Sakura había adquirido nuevas habilidades en tan solo unos días.

Fue hacia la sala de urgencias, la niña en cuestión tenía una kunai clavada cerca de la rodilla, se veía realmente doloro así que se apresuró a sanarla.

Ino frunció el ceño, estaba casi listo. Casi, faltaba muy poco, una puerta más. La cabeza de Hideki eran un montón de puertas cerradas que Ino había tenido que abrir una a una. Estaba agotada, sonrió con diversión, su cuerpo físico debía estar despeinado.

Tomó aire y abrió la última puerta, un viento inusual le estampó la cara y la sacó de la mente de la prisionera volviendola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

—Montañas de luna, rio, Jin, Ash, Hant, Tenten, Hinata, Montañas de luna, impuesto, explosión de Konoha, Choji, Ash, Jin, Hant, Tenten, Neji— Ino no podía parar de decir palabras hasta que todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo cayó a un costado.

Naruto llegó al hospital junto cuando Sakura terminaba de curar la pierna de la niña —¡Sakura!— gritó —Ino, se desmayó.

Sakura dejó los utencilios con los que había cerrado la herida de la chica y fue corriendo con Naruto a la torre del Kazekage —¿Qué paso?

Naruto negó —Yo solo estaba afuera esperando ver a Kiba cuando salió y me pidió que viniera por ti.

Al llegar al patió encontraron a Tenten quien les indicó que la habían llevado a su habitación.

Ino descansaba sobre su cama, estaba sudada y respiraba con dificultad

—Vamos fea, coopera— dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba a su lado utilizó su jutso médico para calmarla.

—Antes de desmayarse murmuró cosas, creo que son cosas que absobió de la mente de Hideki— dijo Kiba cuando Sakura terminó de aplicar el jutsu sobre Ino.

—Debe estar… sobrecargada. Solo hay que dejarla dormir.

Kiba asintió pero ni el ni Ackamaru se movieron.

—Kiba…— dijo bajando la voz —¿Si sabes que Ino sale con Sai, cierto?

Kiba asintió —Lo sé…

—Ya veo…— la pelirosa suspiró —Bueno, ya vuelvo— dijo antes de salir.

Afuera todos sus amigos esperaban noticias y al estar tranquilos todos convenieron que lo mejor era retirarse.

Sasuke miró a su nuevo afitrión, el chico de ojos verdes era aptó para utilizar ninjutsu médico pero no sabía más de él. No hablaba mucho ni lo miraba directamente. Sasuke buscó en todos sus recuerdos pero su apariencia simplemente no le parecía conocida.

—Mañana subiremos a esa montaña, el jefe quiere verte— dijo el chico señalando un pico alto —No preguntes, yo tampoco sé para que te quiere.

—¿Dónde esta la Hyuga?— preguntó Sasuke

—Hyuga Hinata… había olvidado que son del mismo grupo social… los 12 de Konoha… 11 pues Neji murió— apretó los labios —Supongo que debe estar por ahí o ya la lanzaron por la cascada… no podría decirlo.

Sasuke no contestó, una cascada… al menos era un punto de referencia.

Hant llegó con ellos, parecía molesto o frustrado —Esa estúpida Hideki aun no vuelve— dijo en voz baja a el chico de ojos verdes —Espero no se haya dejado atrapar.

El chico negó con la cabeza —Debieron darle mejores refuerzos— se encogió de hombres —Aunque la atraparan nadie puede romper el sello sin perder la cordura.

Hant volvió a refunfuñar y siguió su camino con paso presuroso.

Ino tomaba chocolate caliente que Temari había hecho, el cuarto era pequeño para tanta gente pero era lo había pues Kiba no quería que movieran a la chica.

—Debemos hacerlo hoy— dijo Ino —Se nos acaban los días. Debemos ir por Hinata.

El resto asintió menos Kiba —¿Estas segura de que podrás? No tienes suficiente fuerza.

Ino asintió —Lo haré bien.

Shikamaru dio un paso al frente —Entonces no se hable más, debemos comenzar el plan.

Tenten dio un paso al frente —He preparado un pergamino más, es una invocación inversa pero requerirá del chackra de todos para volver invocar

—Invocar personas es peligroso— concluyeron todos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo a Tentne sonreír.

—Recuerden que no hay forma de saber cuando serán invocados así que hay que estar preparados todo el tiempo— dijo Tenten

Sakura dio un paso al frente —Entonces hay que comenzar Ino— la pelirosa se acercó a su amiga rubia. Ambas sonrieron.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando el chico rubio se lo indico, un portal se abrió frente a ellos y una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul lo atravesó, se acarició el cabello al verlos y sonrió amablemente.

—Me han dado a los aliados más inutiles del mundo— dijo la mujer.

—Es un gusto verte Hideki, Hant pensó que te habían atrapado.

La mujer sonrió con ironía —¿Atraparme a mi? No se porque Jin y el jefe estan tan preocupados por esos bobos… pasé días en suna y no lo notaron— se alizó el cabello con las manos —Incluso fui a un tratamiento de belleza.

El chico de ojos verdes rió —Digno de ti.. Él es…

—Sasuke Uchiha— concluyó la mujer —Todos lo conocen Ka.. — pero antes de decir su nombre la mujer se detuvo y sonrió —Todos lo conocen, Kakashi fue su sensei… alguna vez los vi juntos.

El chico levantó una ceja —No sabía que te habías enfrentado al actual Hokage.

La mujer rió —¿Enfrentarme? Él me amaba

El chico sonrió con diversión —Subiremos la montaña ¿Nos acompañas?

Hideki asintió con gusto —Quiero discturi con Jin los siguientes refuerzos que me darán. Estos fueron un desastre… a la primera bomba escaparon.

El chico sonrió —Los ninjas ya no son como antes.

Hideki sonrió a Sasuke —Eres más guapo de cerca de lo que dicen… Sasuke-kun

Sasuke le sonrió.

 _ **Creo que quedo un poco corto jaja pero espero les guste, como han visto actualizo este después de Nejiten y así intento conservar el orden jaja así que no desesperen, prometo que intentaré hacer las actulizaciones una vez por semana.**_

 _ **Nos leemos, amo sus reviews, favs y follows en verdad los apreció y aunque no contesté a muchos les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo en leer las cosas que hago.**_


	12. Donde sea

**Donde sea**

Sakura no solo reconoció a Sasuke, a su lado Kazuo sonreía al ver a Hideki. El maldito había estado infiltrado en Konoha.

—Vamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor— dijo Kazuo y reanudó el paso

Anduvieron por el lugar a paso tranquilo y despreocupado, Sasuke iba detrás de Kazuo y Hideki observando con precisión sus movimientos.

Al inicio Había tenido sus dudas pero fue fácil reconocerla cuando la chica dijo su nombre, "Sasuke-kun", no había duda, ella era Sakura.

—¿Atraparon a quien debían?

Kazuo frunció el ceño —No, la maldita escapó. ¿Quien diría que una embarazada podía huir tan rápido?— el chico tomó aire —Pero trajimos a Hyuga Hinata. El Uchiha— dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza hacia Sasuke —dice que no es un buen señuelo para el Uzumaki. Que debimos traer a Sakura.

—¿Sakura?— dijo la misma Sakura —¿La chica con la que salías en Konoha?

Kazuo asintió mientras se encogía de hombros —Una chica muy simplona— sonrió con diversión —Y nada buena en el sexo como tú.

Hideki lanzó un carcajada —Nadie como yo.

Sasuke escuchaba con atención sorprendido por el autocontrol de Sakura y molesto… ¿o celoso? Hablaría con Sakura de eso después.

—Algunos pensaron que te habían atrapado para el sello, pero ese sello es inquebrantable— dijo Kazuo como una sonrisa de suficiencia —Habrá que darle un premio al Yamanaka por tan buen trabajo.

Hideki se encogió de hombros mientras veía al extraño cielo, era gris y no ayudaba a identificar la hora del lugar —Estoy cansada, paremos y llegaremos mañana— dijo la chica mirando hacia la cumbre de la montaña, a lo lejos pero sin mucha dificultad se vislumbraba la edificación a la que debían llegar

En el ascenso por la montaña Sasuke no había notado presencia de más personas pero al camino a seguir estaba bien marcado como si mucha gente hubiera pasado por ahi antes.

—Sasuke— lo llamó la chica —¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza —¿Qué dicen?— preguntó mientras se internaban en el bosque para acampar

—Que solo has dicho "gracias" a una persona

Sakura giró sobre sus talones a una velocidad sorprendente y lanzó un golpe certero al estómago de Kazuo quien de la sorpresa salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás pero como ninja médico recuperó el control en seguirle y detuvo su deslizamiento

—¡Sharingan!— Sasuke activo su poder ocular y se colocó de inmediato junto a Sakura —¿Sakura?— llamó con un poco de indecisión

Sakura/Hideki asintió —No hay que matarlo

—Pero…

—No, Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño — _Concentrare_ — escuchó la voz de su hermano

Cuando Kazuo fue hacia ellos Sasuke se movió con velocidad inhumana y lo golpeó con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

—No es un ninja de pelea sino de retaguardia— dijo Sakura

Sasuke seguía molesto pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde —¿Que está pasando?

—¿Donde llevaron a Hinata?

Sasuke miró hacia la montaña —Ahí, está inconsciente pero a salvo por el momento. No sé para que la quieren.

Sakura asintió —Hay que llegar ahí para sacarla. Tenten la necesita cuanto antes.

Sasuke asintió —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Ino deshizo el sello— dijo la chica —Vamos.

A la velocidad que esos dos integrantes del equipo 7 conocían bien llegaron a la edificación de la montaña en menos de tres horas, tres horas en completo silencio e incomodidad.

Se acercaron hasta la puerta sin problema y ambos dudaron de tal libertad pero Sakura abrió con la confianza que le daba estar disfrazada de Hideki.

El patio central era enorme y estaba desierto y entonces ambos supieron que habían entrado en la trampa deliberadamente. Sakura retomó su cuerpo conciente de que el disfraz no le serviría para nada.

La primera flecha rozó la capa de Sasuke y Sakura esquivó la segunda sólo por milímetros

Sasuke tomó a Sakura en brazos e invocó al susano —No destruyas el edificio, no sabemos dónde está Hinata— Sasuke asintió de nuevo con el ceño fruncido pero se alegró de ver las flechas ser completamente inútiles ante su escudo —Hay que entrar.

Cuando las flechas cesaron Sasuke dejó ir el Susano y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, como si hubieran arrojado sobre ellos una manta que les cegaba por completo.

—No te apartes— dijo Sasuke pero la respuesta de Sakura fue nula. Sasuke sabía que seguían en el patio del edificio pero aquella era una oscuridad inusual que no lo dejaba ver más allá, Sasuke estaba preocupado…. sus ojos no podían ver.

El grito de Sakura le heló los huesos y aunque giro la cabeza varias veces no la encontraba —Sakura, responde

—Aquí— dijo ella en un susurró y de repente la luz se hizo en el lugar, Sakura utilizaba su chakra para curarse una herida en el brazo. Sasuke caminó con cautela hacia ella—Son agujas con veneno— informó sin parecer muy preocupada. El Uchiha recordó las agujas de Haku y algo dentro de él sintió un horrible nerviosismo.

La lluvia de agujas los sorprendió por todas partes

—¡ _SASUKE_!— grito Itachi pero el Uchiha se había congelado como en su primera batalla en el examen chunnin —! _SASUKE, SAKURA_!

Sakura se movió velozmente, pagaba su deuda, cuando él la había salvado en los exámenes chunnin. Sakura se puso frente a él y bloqueó las agujas.

Decenas de agujas se incrustaron en la espalda de la chica y la pelirrosa cayó lentamente hacia adelante.

Sasuke la atrapó justo antes de la chica estrellara su cara contra el suelo.

—El pergamino— dijo ella en un susurro —Trae a Naruto— alcanzó a decir

—Sakura, no, no, Sakura, curate tu siempre puedes. SAKURA— Sasuke extrajo algunas de las agujas pero se detuvo casi al comenzar pues apenas las retiraba la sangre comenzaba a salir de ella como agua.

—Puede que no lo comprendas, Uchiha— dijo la voz de Kazuo por todo el lugar —el veneno hara efecto en tres minutos y su sangre se volverá tan líquida como el agua por lo que morirá— Kazuo soltó una risa —Si tu hubieras recibido las agujas… ella te pudo salvar.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura quien seguía ligeramente consciente —Antídoto— susurro ella

Sasuke sintió una oleada de esperanza. Tenía tres minutos, iba a salvarla.

La recostó con cuidado en el piso y se levantó con fuerza —No dejes de ser una molestia— dijo con una sonrisa, creyó ver una diminuta sonrisa en Sakura también.

Sasuke no tenía tiempo que perder, iba a salvarla sin importar nada ni que métodos tuviera que usar.


	13. Rugir

**Rugir**

Sasuke lanzó un rugido, no fue un grito de guerra, fue un rugido animal. La parte más salvaje de él había emergido y eso solo aseguraba que Kazuo estaría muerto.

Se abalanzó sobre él, con la espada en mano, iba a cortarlo en dos. —Si me matas nadie sabrá preparar el antídoto— dijo el hombre mostrando un libro de notas. Sasuke se detuvo, necesitaba el libro.

Sasuke se movió ágilmente pero al estar frente a Kazuo el chico se movió a una velocidad aterradora e impacto dos dedos en su torso lo que provocó un dolor nauseabundo pero no se detuvo, tres minutos no era tiempo para preocuparse de su dolor. De nuevo intentó acercarse y Kazuo volvió a infringir dolor.

Sabía que no podía lanzar un ataque enorme, en algún lugar de esa casa estaba Hinata y simplemente no podía derrumbar el edificio.

Un ataque más de Kazuo le dio en el estómago pero esta vez Sasuke lo estaba esperando dejo que el chico impactara su mano contra él y encajó la espada en el costado del ninja médico.

Sasuke le hundió la espada hasta que el ninja médico se dobló sobre sí mismo —Te mataría— le dijo con frialdad —Pero Sakura odiaría eso.

Aún sangrando Sasuke tomó el cuaderno y arrojó a Kazuo hacia el centro del patio —Muy tarde— dijo el chico mirando a la pelirrosa antes de toser sangre y gritar de dolor.

Sasuke fue hacia Sakura y tomó el pergamino para invocar a Naruto, gastó demasiado chakra en traer a su amigo y las heridas infringidas por Kazuo comenzaron a quemarle de forma extraña.

Naruto apareció frente a él, tardó unos segundos en levantarse del piso y mirarlo.

—¿Sasuke?— dijo sorprendido —¿Dónde?

Sasuke agitó la cabeza —No importa, invoca a Ino, Sakura necesita ayuda— dijo el Uchiha. Naruto entonces vio a Sakura y caminó hacia ella —No déjala, Hinata esta dentro del edificio ¡Invoca a Ino ya!

Sasuke no recordó haber sonado tan desesperado nunca y tal vez por eso Naruto le hizo caso. Tomó el pergamino de Ino y la invocó.

—¿Estará bien?— dijo con preocupación su amigo rubio.

Sasuke asintió —Ve por Hinata.

Naruto dio media vuelta y corrió al interior del edificio.

Ino tardó unos segundos más que Naruto en recomponerse de la invocación —¿Sasuke?

—No importa, haz algo con Sakura— pidió entregándole el libro de Kazuo —Dijo algo sangre como agua y que tendría efecto en dos minutos.

Ino se inclinó frente a la chica y miró la agujas en su espalda, eran demasiadas, demasiado veneno —No puedo— le dijo a Sasuke mientras aplicaba su ninjutsu médico —No es mi especialidad— dijo la rubia. Sasuke quiso ahorcarla —Detendré el veneno y te mandaré a Konoha.

—¿Mandarme a Konoha?— Sasuke sacudió la cabeza —No importa, solo haz algo— el Uchiha se sintió demasiado inútil en ese momento y el sentimiento le molestó hasta las entrañas.

Ino terminó su labor y en ese momento Kazuo soltó una risa burlona —No podrán, nada sabe el antídoto más que yo— Sasuke casi había olvidado que lo había dejado vivir. El Uchiha se levantó y con una fuerza llena de rabia clavo la espalda en el hombre pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando retiró la espada… tal vez había matado a Sakura también.

Ino lo miró sin decir una palabra, casi. —No hay mucho tiempo— dijo poniéndose de pie. Formó unos sellos con las manos y frente a ellos abrió un portal —Son poco estables date prisa— le dijo.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura y cruzó el portal cuando este casi se disolvía. Detrás de él Ino desapareció y se encontró en la entrada del hospital de Konoha.

—Ayuda— rugió y a apenas fue consciente de que había dicho eso. Shizune se acercó corriendo a él.

—¿Sasuke?— dijo sorprendida

—Dejen de decir así mi nombre— rezongó mientras Shizune llamaba una camilla y asistentes, Sakura apenas respiraba cuando la dejo en la camilla —Kazuo hizo eso, convertirá su sangre en agua… no, no quiten las agujas, la sangre corre.

Shizune miró —Sasuke tal vez sea muy tarde.

—NO— gritó el Uchiha arrojando el libro de antídotos a una enfermera.

Shizune movió la cabeza con determinación —Llamen al departamento de medicina experimental y a Tsunade ¡AHORA! Subiremos a Sakura a cirugía.

De pronto la gente a su alrededor comenzó a moverse y él solo atinó a ir detrás de Sakura hasta el quirófano donde le impidieron la entrada. Sasuke se sentó en la sala de espera, vio entrar a Tsunade y a un montón de ninjas vestidos de amarillo que supuso eran de medicina experimental.

Entonces Sasuke se sintió un animal enjaulado, inútil y lleno de rabia. Vio personas salir del quirófano, vio personas entrar pero nadie hablaba con él, todos parecían ignorar su mirada. Sasuke suspiró y se concentró en mantenerse sereno.

No supo bien cuántas horas habían pasado cuando Tsunade al fin salió del quirófano, el uniforme de quirófano estaba lleno de sangre y si no fuese por su reputación Sasuke hubiese vomitado.

—Es muy pronto para asegurar que está fuera de peligro— dijo la Godaime —Detuvimos el efecto del veneno y mediante transfusiones recuperó algo de la sangre perdida pero los agujeros de las agujas eran demasiados— Sasuke asintió —La mantendremos en estricta vigilancia, podrás verla cuando hayan terminado de limpiar todo— Tsunade volvió al quirófano.

Sasuke se miró las manos y hasta que las lágrimas se estrellaron contra sus palmas se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Ya no podía rugir, tan solo podía llorar.

 ** _Super corto, lo sé (no me maten) jaja pero quería deternerlo aquí, nos leemos la siguiente semana con la continuación._**


	14. Llorar

**Llorar**

Se estaba esforzando demasiado, no quería comenzar a temblar pero el movimiento errático de sus dedos delataría su nerviosismo frente a quien viera con atención.

Lo había hecho todo mal; era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente. Se había tardado demasiado. Todo había sido demasiado lento y ni siquiera estaba seguro de existiera un antídoto. ¿Había condenado a Sakura al matar a Kazuo? Lo había hecho todo mal... toda su vida.

Jamás le dijo que la apreciaba... Sasuke cerró los ojos, jamás le había dicho que la amaba.

Jamás le había dicho nada y punto.

Y ella había esperado por él, siempre, siempre esperaba por él.

Lo había hecho todo mal.

Si la idiotez tuviese nombre propio sería Sasuke.

Todo estaba mal, se levantó de un salto pero se obligó a permanecer en el mismo lugar y volvió a sentarse.

¿Que planeaba? ¿Entrar al quirófano y gritar que se apresuraran?

—¡Sasuke!— gritó una voz al otro lado del pasillo, Naruto se acerca corriendo —¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?— al ver la puerta cerrada se sentó junto a Sasuke y el rubio cruzó los brazos.

—Nada aún—respondió el Uchiha sin ganas de hablar... por miedo a que su voz se quebrara frente a su amigo —¿Hinata?

Naruto no parecía compartir su miedo y entonces el poseedor del sharingan se dio cuenta que su amigo lloraba —Nada bien... le han dicho a su padre que se encontraba estable pero si la hubieras visto... tendida en el piso... yo... yo no sé que le hicieron y todo es mi culpa

Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja y Naruto comenzó a controlar su respiración para continuar hablando —Debí estar con ella... Dios, debí estar con ella desde hace tantos años— escondió sus rostro entre sus manos —Solo ahora entiendo cuánto la necesito pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

Sasuke tragó saliva lidiando con su propio dolor y el de su amigo.

—Voy a matarlos a todos, a todos los que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima— Sasuke miró a su amigo, aún con la cara cubierta y pudo entender lo diferente y a lo semejantes que eran.

—Yo debi... yo debí cuidarla... como ella siempre me cuido.

—¿mph?— logró articular el Uchiha

—Siempre, sin importar a donde fuera Hinata estaba ahí dándome su apoyo— Naruto golpeó la pared detrás de él tan fuerte que abrió una grieta —Y yo nunca la vi... ¡YO NUNCA LA VI!

—Deberías volver con ella... ser lo primero que vea al despertar— respondió Sasuke

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y aún sollozando pidió a su amigo comunicarle cualquier noticia y se retiró del lugar.

Sasuke lo vio marcharse hasta que su vista se volvió difusa y se dio cuenta de que también lloraba.

Lo había hecho todo mal. Todo. Siempre. Mal.

Y se juró que si Sakura salía de eso la cuidaría y demostraría su amor más allá de sus capacidades.

Entonces el símbolo de "en operación" se apagó pero Sasuke no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse o mirar hacia la puerta.

Cada parte de él temblaba y gritaba por compasión así que mantuvo la cabeza agachada y escucho con el mayor miedo de su vida los pasos de la ex Hokage acercarse a él.

—Sasuke— llamó la Hokage casi en un susurro y él esperó lo peor.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y fue como si el tiempo se volviera infinitamente lento.

—Lo siento... Sakura no lo ha logrado— dijo al fin la mujer.

Sasuke la miró sin entender sus palabras y hablo —¿Cómo está?

La mirada en el rostro de la Godaime fue de inmensurable tristeza y sintió pena por el ninja que no acaba de comprender sus palabras —Lo siento Sasuke, hicimos todo lo posible pero... no fue suficiente... el veneno se había esparcido demasiado.

Sasuke entonces creyó que se desmayaría y las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y el pasillo le dio vueltas pero la voz de Tsunade le devolvió el norte —¿Quieres pasar a verla?

Sasuke se levantó y tambaleándose camino hacia las puertas del quirófano pero se detuvo. A escasos centímetros de entrar se detuvo, dio media vuelta y apoyando su mano derecha en la pared se alejó del quirófano y no miró hacia atrás.

Tsunade miró al Uchiha irse y volvió al quirófano con el equipo de cirugía.

—Sakura tenía razón... el tan solo se fue— dijo la Godaime enteramente triste a Shizune quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación exhausta, el resto del equipo limpiaba los utensilios y los ponía en los lugares correspondientes.

—No hay duda que lo conoce a la perfección— dijo Shizune y mirando a Sakura que reposaba sobre la mesa de operaciones.

 ** _Hola chicos, he aqui el nuevo episodio, espero les guste, nos acercamos a la recta final jajaja._**

 ** _Lamento no haber escrito en esta semana, soy de Mexico (para quienes no lo sabían) y como sabran el 19 de Septiemre ocurrió un terremoto, yo vivo en la ciudad, afortunadamente todo en mi casa y mi familia esta bien pero algunos de mis amigos cercanos resultaron dañados._**

 ** _Se que hay mucha gente de Méxco leyendo las cosas bobas y cursis que leo, tal vez hasta nos hemos visto en brigadas (pordría ser, ¿No? Es raro pensarlo jajaja) pero mucha fuerza a todos, poco a poco nos iremos recuperando, saldremos de esto como hemos salido de todo lo demás._**

 ** _A todos mis bellos lectores de otros países, gracias por el apoyo, el mundo nos ha mirado y nos ha ayudado. Muchas gracias. No olvidemos Haití, Cuba o Puerto Rico._**

 ** _Nosotros como comunidad de escritores y lectores amantes del anime, nos une una misma pasión, una diversión proveniente de Japón nos pone en contacto a todos nosotros. No olvidemos eso, no olvidemos que nosotros trascendemos territorios y la unión de nuestra especie debe ser más fuerte ahora que nunca. Ahora que con un click nos comunicamos a todos lados la solidaridad debe ser igual de rápida._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, mucha fuerza mis lectores mexicanos, haitanos, cubanos, puertorriqueños, europeos, y todos lados._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto :D_**


End file.
